A Spark in Darkness
by Transformette
Summary: When the femme Nightingbell lands on Earth, she is captured by Megatron, who desires her and her knowledge, for she is on neither of sides in the war, but knows of both's darkest secrets. She refuses to betray Optimus Prime - and pays a high price for it. She will gain the most unlikely of allies - the dark, silent Soundwave, as her guard. Will they both pay? Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Transformette, welcome. This is my second fanfiction, and it will be starring my femme OC as the main character. But don't let that drive you away, there will be plenty of Trony, Screamer and Kay-O along the way... And, of course, the dark and sexy Soundwave... as 2nd main character... ;) oooh. yum.**

**Thanks for coming! Yes, you! Follow and review!**

_the Nemesis. Unknown time_

_What am I doing here, _thought the femme.

_My name is Nightingbell. I am neither Autobot or Decepticon, and I have ived a lone life for so long... travelling among the stars, visiting galaxies no one even knows exist. Not even that smartass, Shockwave. I have never met him, yet I know who he is very well. The same is with Megatron himself. He realizes that my knowledge expands behind Autobot lines as well; that's what I'm doing here. But I have made a vow of silence in these matters, and may I be damned should I not keep it. I do not fear. Yes, I'm scared of the tortures. Yes, I'm scared of Starscream. _

_But I am not afrad. _

'Look at me! LOOK AT ME!', yelled Megatron, slapping her across the faceplates. She opened her large optics - blue, for despite she didn't stand with the Autobots, she was a good femme. And loyal to no one but herself, which he was about to find out. That bastard had scratched her faceplates. He was going to pay, one day. Or not. She was probably going to die here anyway. Which didn't mean she wasn't going to put up a good fight. She never gave up. And she lived by rules such as this one, shaped her own fate.

'Good morning', she smirked, Energon going down her cheek. She was scared. But she knew how to hide, even from the red, piercing gaze of the Decepticon Lord.

'You will tell me what I wish to know, little spark', he mocked, holding her chin in two digits. She would've slapped him back, but two Vehicons were holding her arms behind her back. Instead, she looked up at him boldly.

'Try me, big guy', she growled back, and winked. She recieved another blow, but she had succeeded - Megatron was furious. Luckily, the next hit will be on the head.

'Tomorrow', he said darkly, 'you will be passed on into the hands of Starscream, and he will get the information out of you. He has his ways. The session of questions will continue each day, and a lack of cooperation will be punished. Painfully'

Nightingbell noted it, and tried to hid her expression by looking down to the floor. She could take it. She would never break her vow. Never. If she was to pay with her spark for it. She wasn't going to betray Optimus Prime, just like she wasn't going to betray Megatron. That was the price for her knowledge. She couldn't use it. _It's not like I would've told him anyway, _she thought, _they're a bunch of bastards with painful tools. Bad guys. Megatron is an ass with 'wrong brother' complex, Kemosabe, like the Lone Ranger. His SIC? Screamer? Skinny coward. Why doesn't Trony just kill him already? Shockwave... geek gone wild. Knockout? Nothing against him, he's knda cute. When he's not running around amputating randomly. But gosh, he's hot. At least that's what they say. And Soundwave..._

_Soundwave, the only Cybertronian she knew nothing about except for the obvious. He was dark, intelligent and incredibely dangerous. _

Then Megatron's fist hit with terrible force and Nightbell's head flew backwards, knocking her out immediately.

'Starscream? Your turn', was the last thing she heard before she fell into blackness.

**Just a tryout, REVIEW please! this isn't really a chapter, but a prologue, so that I can see what you people think. More about my OC in the next chapter. Thank you! Prettyrainbowbunny please review my work! Go Soundwave... oh, this is going to be fun. **

**Transformette, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews on my 1st chap... well. I'll keep going anyway. Thanks for everything. Review, criticize is necessary, but please, no hate! I'm self-taught and still learning. **

'That's one gorgeous femme', muttered Starscream, polishing his blades slowly and rythmically, as the Vehicons placed her on the metal desk and tied her to it. She was still unconscious. Starscream gestured his paws away and admired the femme for a few moments in silence. She was truly beautiful; her armor was colored black, but with long stripes of deep, dark purple and light blue accents on her chin and sides. So small, delicate, and yet pure metal muscle. Excellent form. She didn't seem to have any weapons on the outside, but a few Vehicons were serverley wounded after underestimating her, so Starscream kept his distance while her optics were offlined.

'Wake up', he commanded, and the femme groaned, her blue optics onlined quickly, as if color cut through their blackness. She tilted her head.

'You must be Starscream'

'I'll be the one asking questions'

'It wasn't'

'Ah, attitude', he smiled nastily, picking up an electric shocker from his metal, Energon-stained table. He walked up to her slowly.

'Nice heels', he returned the smile, succeeding in whiping it off his face. He stung her with the prod.

'That... tickled', she managed, biting her lip when he paused. She closed her optics tight shut. Starscream laughed.

'What's your name, little spark?', he asked mockingly.

'Nightingbell!', she cried in pain.

The questions went on, pointlessly and randomly. But Nightingbell didn't let one secret slip. She had taken far worse than an idiot with a prodding stick. But still, she kept screaming.

* * *

'Well, ouch', commented Knockout in a hiss as if it really pained him to see her injuries, 'Screamer was obviously in a bad mood'

Nightingbell didn't answer, looking aside while his delicate red hands examined her carefully. She bit her lip and whimpered, shutting her optics. He paused, and silently injected her with more painkiller. Her body went a bit numb. She sighed with relief. The doctor spared her a glance of his red optics, and she spoke.

'Thank you', she said. It were her first normally spoken words since she had come here. The medic returned to his tools.

'Don't thank me. It's my job to heal you so Screamer can have his fun', he muttered over his shoudler.

'You don't have to inject the painkiller', she noticed, and he looked at her curiously as he closed her cut wounds.

'That's... true', he nodded, and shrugged. He kept silent for a few seconds, then spoke, a little shyly, 'what's your name?'

His voice wasn't filled with the maniacal laughter Starscream had, and the femme looked into his optics.

'They call me Nightingbell', she replied.

'That's a pretty name', he commented, and seemed surprised by his own words. He shrugged it off and put some liquid onto her injuries.

'And you are?', she asked, just to forget what she'd just been through.

'Knockout', he muttered and nodded at her, 'okay, I'm done. Up you get'

She got go her feet, and took a deep breath, outstretching her servos. Knockout gave her a final glance, and looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. Megatron walked up, escorted by two Vehicons. He looked like he was holding back anger, but wasn't very good at it. _No practice, I guess, _thought the femme.

'Femme', said the Decepticon lord, 'this is your guard, Soundwave'

Nightingbell saw a tall, dark silhouette enter the room, and gasped. Unconsciously, she took a step backwards. He frightened her. More than Megatron, more than Starscream. He was... different. The 'Con looked at her - at last she thought so, for his face was covered by a black, non-see-through screen. That's what she feared. She couldn't see his eyes. He was constantly watching, constantly gathering information. He was the most dangerous of the Decpeticons.

_Soundwave._ _Who are you?_, she asked herself in her mind.

The 'Con nodded at her once, and she followed him as in a trance, hardly noticing the two Vehicons behind.

_Soundwave. _

* * *

She was led into a glass room, without windows. It had what she needed; a bed for regeneration, a table. She was guessing her Energon would be dosed. Then, the two Vehicons pushed her onto the ground, so that she sat. Soundwave sent them away, and closed the glass sliding door. Then, he gave her a final look and stood by the opposite wall, watching. Everything.

_Who the hell is this guy? _wondered Nightingbell, _how does he communicate? Why is he silent? Why does he cover his face? _

She stared at him, and suddenly, Starscream walked up.

'She's a pretty little spark, isn't she?', smiled the SIC, crossing his servos. Nightingbell hid her head in her shoudlers with a sigh. She couldn't look at that 'Con right now, all the pain returned with twice the force. But he didn't care, his red optics rested on her, burning into her spark. She bit her lip and trembled.

Suddenly, she heard something strange, and her head snapped up. To her shock, she saw Soundwave, leaning over the skinny Screamer. Then, he silently pointed deeper into the corridor.

'What?', groaned Starscream in his shriek-like, high-pitched voice.

Soundwave repeated the gesture, this time one of his arms turned into a gun which he pointed straight into his superior's face. Starscream shrieked and trotted away in the direction Soundwave had shown him, looking over his shoulder a few times with a terrified expression on his face. The silent TIC returned to his post and leaned against the wall, taking the exact same position as before. Nightingbell stood up, and walked up to the glass.

'Why... did you just do that?', she asked, looking at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

_I don't know, _realized Soundwave.

'~Guard~', he played back Megatron's voice, and gestured her further into her cell. She obeyed, and sat down again.

**Well, this is it. Thank you all. Please review and let me know what you think of my OC! Soundwave rocks. I'll be using a blend of the G1 Soundwave and Prime, because I love them both :3 but the story is positioned outside the timeline, although in the world of Transformers:Prime. **

**Did I add,...**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Transformette out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, everybody, this is wildly unpopular. :( Well, I will keep on writing if you review, it gives me motivation! Please!**

Days passed in a painful routine. Energon, questioning, torture, fixing, offline. And again. And again. One night, when it was getting dark outside, she had been particualrly violent, and was tied to the wall in her cell, Energon tears running down her cheeks. When Soundwave happened to be somewhere else, other 'Cons would come and beat her, for pure fun.

This was such a day.

Nightingbell's head was hanging loose on her chest when she spotted her guard return. She had asked him questions before, and of course, he nver answered. But talking relieved the pain, helped forget what Starscream was doing to her. Now, her wounds after the beating recieved after her session with Knockout were forming a puddle of Energon at her feet. _Guard, _she seered in her thoughts, _yeah, good luck. _Just then, she saw Soundwave was back on station, under the wall, but one thing was different. He wasn't staring at her, but at the floor below him. Nightingbell was too tired to wonder why.

'Why are you silent?', she asked, anger in her voice, 'you think it makes you different? You think you're special? You're just like the rest of them, merciless and murderous. I'm not afraid of you, Soundwave. Not anymore. You just planned your mask better than the others', she growled, and, to her surprise, he finally looked up. And flinched.

His black screen was broken. A white, spriderweb-shaped crack right in the middle. But before she could take a closer look, he walked up to her, opened the glass door, and cut her free from her binds. She fell to the floor, rubbing her wrists. He lifted her up, and placed her on the bed.

Then, to her shock, he started fixing her.

He wasn't a medic, she knew that from experience aboard the Nemesis. Or maybe he was? She had nothing about him, just what she saw. And he was very good at hiding. He raised a hand to his broken screen a couple of times, like it was bothering him, but kept working. His digits weren't meant for medicine, but he seemed experienced all the same. What could he do that made him so informed about a Cybertronian body and exactly how it functioned?

The answer came by itself. He was a killer.

But he was fixing her right now, and she was staring straight into his broken screen.

'What happened to you?', she asked, and of course, he didn't answer. But he was ashamed of it, and tried to hide it. _When did I learn to read his emotions so well through this black cover, _she wondered, _he doesn't even have a face. _He seemed desperate to put her back online and working, weirdly enough. Half-aware of what she was doing, she raised a hand to the cracked screen. His digits closed on her wrist faster than she could see, and she felt him glare.

'~What happened to you?~', he replayed the sentence she said.

'Airachnid', she replied quietly, and the 'Con nodded.

'Why do you ask? It's not like you care who hurt me anyway', she muttered, turning her face away.

'~not/care/~', he replied in his own way, '~guard~', he added in Megatron's voice.

'I have never heard you talk', she said, surprised, 'not even like this'

The 'Con raised his digits to the lower part of his black screen, and then slid them sideways over his sparkchamber. Nightigbell knew that gesture well - she had made the same one so long ago.

'the Vow of Silence', she whispered. The silent TIC nodded once and walked out, closing the glass door behind him. _~how does she know~_, he thought, _~is it possible she took it too? But she talks! Perhaps... only on a certain topic...~ _But he didn't know. All he realized was that the femme was intriguing and... different.

_He took the Vow of Silence, _she thought to herself, _that's why... but his face? What is he hiding? And why did he heal me when I yelled at him? _

But how can a 'Con who can't talk explain all this to her? Even if he could, he probably wouldn't. He was just her guard. Nothing more.

Nightingbell found herself worrying about what happened to him; was he in a fight? The Autobots, perhaps?

* * *

Soundwave left the femme, and walked straight to to Airachind's chamber, but before he reached it, he bumped into her in the corridors.

'Well hello, handsome, how are we today?', she smiled, walking up closer to him. He glared at her, but she didn't notice, 'anything you would like to _not_ tell me?', she burst out laughing, but froze when he grabbed her throat.

She coughed, clinging onto his servo as he lifted her up slowly.

'What's _wrong _with you, let me go!', she managed weakly, gulping and her legs flapping around and scratching the wall. His hand was not to be moved, he was incredibly strong. The femme tried to scream, but he tightened his grip.

'Soundwave?!', exclaimed Starscream, trotting up to them on his high heels, and gesturing chaotically, 'what do you think you're doing, that's Airachnid!', he tried to push the silent TIC away, but failed miserably. Soundwave couldn't be moved until he was done.

The TIC leaned closer to the spider-like 'Con femme, ignoring the SIC's shrieks.

'~Airachnid~', he replayed Nightingbell's voice, '~hurt~'

'I was just messing around! Just like with Arcee, _now let me go, _psycho!', exclaimed the femme. Their faces were now inches away, she felt as if she was staring into a black hole, fear overwheled her. Soundwave adjusted the frequency and tune, and replayed again, this time, making it sound like a scream.

'~AIRACHNID!~', he pushed her up the wall, and punched her in the stomach. She slid down, and Soundwave walked away, ignoring Starscream's... well, screams.

**Is it just me or are feelings coming forward in our beloved dark TIC? Review, please, and follow! Transformette, over and out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokua Aviatrix thanks. I know, I know :) but it just lets me know what to change, what to do. **

**Darkpool, thank you very much. Deadpool fan? *wink* **

**tflower2.0**

**I cannot begin on saying how happy your review made me. Thank you... so... much, and I'm serious. Criticism most welcomed, really, thanks. You see, normally I write the whole story before posting it, and I'm basically thinking up as I go along here. That's why it might seem blocked up. I'm just trying to get ideas out of my head before I forget them. Sorry. I'll try harder. Soundwave... what he has inside of him isn't really like, feelings... but a fascination. Sorry about that too. I'm reading _Perfume_ at the moment, I think it's messing with my head. :3 He knows his orders, and must protect her. Also, I don't think he likes Airachnid anyway. Wave? ~Soundwave superior, Airachnid inferior...~ sorry I had to. anyway here goes... **

**Transformette, let the fun begin! Knockout? ~yes, madam?~ stop being so sweet and show a bit of the crazy medic, huh?**

**Drama, drama, people! **

As Soundwave had left, Nightingbell sat on her bed, trying to find hope upon this dark ship. She knew that if she managed, she would be unstoppable. And there always is hope. It struck her like lightning, when an idea came to mind. After all... She wasn't called 'Nightingbell' for no reason. She looked to check if she was alone, and stood up, leaning against the wall. No one to be seen, no even her guard. No Vehicons.

Nightingbell closed her optics and sang.

_Elpida never left_

_Just when you think she's gone, she's there_

_Elpida won't give in _

_She'll fight for you, give you strength_

_If only you knew_

_She'd never leave you, _

_She's always guarding you... _

Elpida. Hope. It was that easy. It was a simple song from the time she was a sparkling, something she sang when she was scared. She'd curl up in the corner of her cabin and quietly sing to herself, calming down. She didn't know where she knew it from, it was just there, like many childhood memories stay in our minds. Her optics were shut, she couldn't see Soundwave walk up quietly.

* * *

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. And, being _Soundwave, _he payed special attention to matters such as this. This femme's- _Nightingbell's-_ he corected himself, voice, was delicate, pure and clean, and yet strong at the same time. Just like Nightbell herself. ~_What are you doing, ~_he thought suddenly, ~_you serve Lord Megatron. __So serve him!~ _

He wanted to leave, shaking his head, but he heard the femme gasp in surprise, and lean against the wall.

'What are you doing here?!', she exclaimed, like it wasn't obvious. He would've cocked an optic rim, if he could. She remembered herself, and looked at the floor sadly, biting her lip.

~_what the hell,~, _he thought, and walked up to the glass. He wanted to say something more than ever before. This femme... he had spent more time with her than with anyone in his life. He didn't have feelings for her, he knew it. He hadn't had feelings for years, why would it change now.

He touched his neck slowly, showing her.

'You want me to... sing...?', she asked, fear making her voice tremble. He nodded once.

Nightingbell shivered. Soundwave looked unsure.

_Elpida, the only one _

_Gives you her freedom so you may take flight_

_Enclosed, imprisoned_

_But happy and true _

_Holds on to all of us_

_She will protect you..._

The femme glanced at the TIC, who seemed hypnotized by her voice. She was built a bit different to the other Cybertronians, with a unique ability to sing. Her vocal chords were laced with iridium, and larger in length than any other. It gave her a beautifully unereal voice. She finished her song, feeling stupid about starting in the first place. But it wasn't like he was going to _tell _her secrets to anyone.

Soundwave snapped out of it.

'~Elpida~', he replayed.

'It means 'hope'', she said quietly and turned her back to him, holding her elbow. He shook his head and sat under the wall, looking into empty space.

Nightingbell was angry with herself. She hid her face in her hands, and got down on her bed, offlining.

* * *

The next day was as always.

She was woken violently, and saw the face of a Vehicon. Soundwave was there too; sitting just like last night. He got to his feet and with the assistance of the purple Vehicon, led her to the torture chamber to spend the next hours in pain. Tears already appeared in her eyes, for she knew she couldn't tell. The Vow of Silence lived strong in her mind, and she knew she was never going to betray the Prime. It would be like betraying herself.

'Welcome, my beautiful femme', smiled Starscream, 'thank you, Soundwave'

Suddenly, the TIC did something that never happened before. He had been present by the tortures for the last days, but now, turned and walked out, transforming into the slim killer jet and shooting out of the Nemesis.

'Well... he seems in a bad mood', admitted the SIC, looking back at Nightingbell, 'did you crack that screen of his?'

He elecrocuted her.

'No!', she yelled, 'it wasn't me!'

'That's better. Pain opens all doors. Now let's see, what else you have to offer...'

Nightingbell closed her optics and started screaming, but as before, said nothing. She mocked and laughed at Starscream all she could, hoping that he would knock her out, but he had learned. And it wasn't so easy to upset him anymore, he just kept asking questions. The femme cried, weeped, screamed, but the SIC just laughed maniacaly and kept going, using new tools which she couldn't even name. At the end of the tortures, when he knew his time was nearing an end, he'd kiss her, touch her, and laugh... he kept laughing, in that shrieky little voice of his.

But Nightingbell said nothing.

* * *

Soundwave had to get out. Such a beautiful voice, forced to scream so terribly. He transformed and flew out at soundspeed, leaving the Nemesis behind. The sun was setting, it was a wonderful sight. He flied over cities, over Jasper, over the great orange deserts, trying to forget that stupid scream. It was just a femme begging for her life, nothing more, like he made femmes beg before. Like he watched thousands of times while Starscream did it. It wasn't new. It was just... different. He landed on a cliff colored pink by the sunlight.

_~I shouldn't have left,~ _he thought, ~_Unicron knows what they'll do to her~_

But then, he thought, so what. Why would he care anyway.

She had asked him the same question.

Soundwave growled at himself and turned back, heading rapidly towards the Nemesis.

_Guard. _


	5. Chapter 5

**yay! thanks everyone, and GMGirl2000. I would like to make clear, that Nightingbell is neutral. **

**Yeah, that's it. **

Nightingbell lay, curled up on the floor, her optics tight shut.

_It's over_, she told herself, _it's over._

Part of her was wonderig why Soundwave had left, but she found it hard to focus right now. She said nothing when Knockout walked in and carried her to the med bay silently. She said nothing when he laid her on the operation table. But when his hand reached out to examine her, she grabbed it.

'Don't touch me!', she growled through the tears in her optics.

'Nightingbell, I have to', he replied, 'don't object, or I'll just have to tie you down'

'Please... just painkillers', she whispered, her optics almost begging. Knockout bit his lip and looked away.

'I _can't. _They'll just hurt me too', he hissed, leaning over her. She closed her optics.

'Then at least knock me out for the surgery', she said weakly.

'What did Screamer do to you?', he asked.

'Don't ask. Don't ask me', she muttered as his fist fell and she blacked out.

Knockout gravely began the operation, once in a while cleaning his blades of Energon. This femme was suffering for her innocence. All she had was this incredible knowledge, this... gift. He touched her cheek, but said nothing, and returned to his surgeon duty with a shake of his head. He lived to serve Lord Megatron, that was the rule.

* * *

_'Why?', she asked, kneeling in the white light, 'why, Primus?'_

_'You are the key to balance between Decepticons and Autobots. You are the end and the beginning. And you must never give up', said the voice. _

_'I know I can take it. But they are so cruel'_

_There was a pause, then the voice went alive again. _

_'You can end your mission now. If that is your wish. The Autobots will break into the Nemesis soon. It will be your chance'_

_Nightingbell shook her head. _

_'No, Primus. I can't leave, my mission is not yet fulfilled. If only I knew what it was...'_

_'Search for the hope you need, little Belle, and share it with the ones you choose deserve it'_

_'There is no hope upon the decks of the Nemesis', she looked away._

_'You are there, are you not?'_

* * *

Soundwave was shaking her shoulders.

She screamed and pushed herself to the wall, wrapping her servos around her.

'Don't touch me!', she cried and got into the corner, 'get away!'

The Decepticon hesitated, looked away, and then back at her again.

'~Hurt~', he replayed her own word. She hid her face.

'Just put a bulletfproof glass door between us', she muttered.

Soundwave walked out and slid her cell shut, sitting outside. His chest rose and fell, as if he had sighed. Nightingbell started sobbing, hiding her face. Starscream was everywhere. The only thing that fueled her now was the desperate need to cling onto the Vow of Silence. She promised to keep the secrets. Both Megatron's, and Optimus' equally.

'I have lost my hope', she whispered, but the spy, being who he was, heard it. He looked both sides to see there was no one there, and then at Nightingbell. Meaningfully. Then, he raised the tips of his digits to his throat. He advised her to sing. He saw her face light up, like a single spark in the darkness, when she sung that simple song about Elpida. She shook her head, 'no. I can't.'

She could read nothing from him for a few seconds, then, his black screen lit up with the green lines that soemwhat resembled a human heartbeat, only less rythmical. Nightingbell heard herself singing, in that strong, and yet delicate voice, so beautiful...

Then, he fast fowarded it.

'~Hope/_never left/~', _he played, remixing what she had said. She was certain he showed this to no one but her. She didn't know how, or why she would grow to trust her captor. But Soundwave had something. Something, deep in his spark, and she knew it.

She closed her eyes and sung again, Energon tears running down her face. She had to let her emotions out. She didn't care who would listen.

But she knew, no one had listened before.

* * *

Soundwave heard someone coming, and stood up quickly. Nightingbell sprang to her corner, and watched as the huge silhouette of Lord Megatron entered her part of the corridor. His eyes were purple, and she knew he was on Dark Energon again. He stopped by Soundwave, and crossed his servos.

'Have there been any problems?', he asked.

The TIC shook his head once, and Megatron smiled. His smile was nasty and slimy.

'Delightful work, Soundwave. I see Knockout has replaced your screen after battling Optimus?'

He had been fighting Optimus Prime. The thought struck her like lightining, and she looked at her guard with new fear in her optics. She didn't know whether he had noticed, there were no facial expressions to judge from. Megatron opened the cell and walked in. Nightingbell put on her mask, despite she was shaken to the core.

'How's it hummin', Trony?', she mocked. The Lord growled.

'Respect your ruler!', he slapped her across the faceplates, but it didn't wipe her smile off.

'You're not my ruler', she snarled, 'not even a pencil, in that matter'

Megatron crossed his servos once more.

'I've heard you have refused to give us the infomation you seek? Are you truly loyal enough to Optimus to die for him, like that poor little femme of his, Arcee?'

Nightingbell saw Soundwave's fist clench when Megatron brought up Optimus' name.

'I'm loyal to no one but myself, punk', she spat out, 'no one will tame me. Not even your psycho second-in-command'

'We will see about that, little beauty', he laughed, pulling her closer by the neck. Out of the corner of her optic, she saw Soundwave's fist was shaking with anger. Then, Megatron laughed, leaving her and closing the door. She raised her hands to her neck, feeling... dirty. Fallen. After what she'd been through... touch was a terrifying sensation. Nightingbell glared at Soundwave.

'What are you looking at?', she growled, almost barked at him, and sat on her bed, 'leave me alone'

And he did. He turned and walked out, obeying her wish.

**Well, well, well. What do we have 'ere? Nightingbell's hurt, Soundwave is uncertain of everything. Knockout is being a coward. ~ouch~Knockout. What, you deserve it. Drama, people! Drama! Okay, I'll end this chapter here, leaving you hanging. Review for more, me hearties! Transfomette, over and rollout! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, thank you all! Anyway, next chapter... well I'll just go with the flow, cos I have NO IDEA what to do now. And I mean, none. So... wish me luck! I'd like to clear out. Breakdown is dead. Dreadwing is alive and well, so is Skyquake. **

Soundwave directed his steps straight to the Energon deposit, where a few Decepticons were already drinking and chatting. He walked between them, unnnoticed by anyone. Quietly ans swiflty he moved among them, and sat down on a box. He saw a familiar silhouette walking up, and through the rythm of her steps guessed it was Airachnid. He didn't turn to face her, as she sat down next to him.

'Morning, tall, dark and handsome', she smiled, 'I need to talk to you about your attempt of strangulation'

He looked at her tiredly, and lifted his middle digit. She didn't care, so he glared at her. Nothing. ~_Are you blind, femme?~, _he thought. Apparently, she was. She leaned on her front legs, closer to him, smiling.

'I got a private question', she said, biting her lip. He just stared at her, she took it as an 'ok', 'how do you even kiss?'

He intensed his glare and slid two digits over his screen optic-level.

'Oh, who would've thought, so that's _not _your realy face', she looked at him with a cat-like grin, 'I am satisfied'

Soundwave shrugged and looked away. He just wanted her to go and let him think in peace. But she wasn't going anywhere. The TIC breathed out heavily, leaning on his servo. Airachnid licked her lips with her glossa, they were black. She spoke with soemthing of a purr.

'I _could _just tie you up in a web and tear that screen off your face', she said, with the same strange-

_~Pheromones!~, _he realized it too late.

He was already out of control over his body. She took his hand, and led him to her chamber, locking the door closed. She pushed him on the wall. He couldn't do anything. He just felt her kisses go down, she tried to force him to unlock the screen, but that was embedded to deep in his psyche to change. Finally, she kissed the black screen, all eight legs wrapped around him. He couldn't move.

~_You will die for this, femme~, _he growled in his thoughts. She chuckled, as if hearing it.

'You can't disobey me, Soundwave. You will do exactly as I want', she kissed his neck, he found his servos hold her, '...good, my pet'

~_No! This is not supposed to be like this!~ _he groaned in his thoughts.

'Lets take a more... brutal look at that screen of yours', she grinned, and slid her claws over it, leaving four scratches. But it did not break.

'You care for that pretty little femme, don't you, handsome?', she added, touching his sparkchamber, 'oh, does she have a pretty little place in your cold and rutheless spark? Tell you what. I don't enjoy losing', she said, and he... he...

...thought of the way Nightingbell first sang.

That gave him a tiny bit of his free mind back, and he pushed the femme off, pulling armor filters up to the maximum. He was not going to let his guard down again like that, never. Airachnid looked at him confused.

'...How?', she began, but he grabbed her and forced her onto her table. Then, he took out a long, black wire, and tied her to it, servos spread wide, all spider legs clasped under it. He got off of her and walked out, leaving the door open. He allowed himself a hidden grin, and quickly melted with the shadows, taking his way back to Nightingbell's prison cell. He was quite happy with himself, but very confused ad to why it was the memory of the slim, black, purple and blue femme that released him from Airachnid's will. That didn't matter. He shook it off.

* * *

_Where is he, _though Nightingbell after what seemed like hours. _Not that I want him back. It's just that, he can protect me from the other Decepticons. Yes, that's it. _Great. Now she wasn't even good at lying to herself.

_Truth is... he kinda makes me feel safe. _

_He's evil and stuff, but... he's either the best or the worst of the 'Cons aboard. The worst, because he is able to take on Optimus Prime. The best, because he's actually the only one who didn't hurt me, even though he had more than enough chances to do so. But then, from what I can see, he is fiercely loyal to Megatron. _

_But his fist... so much anger, just because the Lord touched me..._

_I don't understand him. And that's what keeps me going. He is my-_

There he was, like he had been there the whole time, servos crossed, one leg bent on the wall. His stance suggested he was satisfied with himself, which in turn suggested he had done something naughty. Nightingbell strained her hearing, and noticed... someone was yelling and cursing, swearing and threatening.

'Sorry', she said, looking at him, completely surprising them both, 'what did you do _now?_', yes, she was feeling better, and even managed a slight smile. Soundwave shrugged his shoudlers like a naughty boy, caught red-handed.

'~Airachnid~', he replayed her voice.

'Is that why your screen is messed up again?', she bit her lip in a smile, looking sideways. He shrugged again, and walked up to the glass.

'~not/hurt~', he remixed her voice. She nodded, still hearing Airachnid's shrieks and cries. She even thought she caught out a 'Soundwave, you will pay!', but she wasn't sure.

'Why'd you do it?', she asked.

'~Hurt~', he said with her voice, then threw in a: '~both~', using Knockout's voice. For the first time in a while, Nightingbell felt like laughing, although she didn't even know _what _he did. Even so, it sounded like a good prank.

Soundwave smiled, seeing her do the same. But of course, she didn't know that. He returned to his station by the wall, laughing in his thoughts. Yes, he'll pay for that. But it was definitely worth it.

**haha, I have no idea what I just wrote. Geez... lol. Oh, Soundwave, you. Please review and follow! Means the galaxy to me! Transformette, over and out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, that was funny. Soundwave, you badass :D Love 'im or hate 'im, never foget 'im. So yah. Here I go, sorry it took me so long. See I ****_had_**** actually written a new chapter, but it got deleted! Damn, ****_I was so pissed. _****But it gave me a chance to rethink some stuff, thanks for that tflower2.0, please keep the reviews going! And GMGirl2000, you too! (And make that three forgot me)**

'Soundwave!'

_~scrap.~_

He jumped to his feet, and straightened up. Nightingbell froze by the wall, looking fearfully at the corridor to the left. Soundwave's head also turned.

'Get your tailpipe over here!', yes, it was definitely Starscream's shrieky voice, calling the TIC. Suddenly, the spy raised two digits to his screen, and the familiar green heartbeat lines appeared. Megatron's voice could be heard, coming from it.

'Soundwave, I request your presence. Take Starscream with you'

The silent agent nodded to himself, glanced at Nightingbell and showed 'ok' with two of his digits, bending them into a circle and a 'k'. The femme nodded and sat on her bed, her optics followed him as he left his post in the direction of Megatron's headquarters. A few words coming from Starscream could still be heard, and then all noises died out.

Soundwave walked in.

'Yes, my liege?', asked Starscream, bowing low. Megatron eyed them both, servos crossed.

'What is the progress?', he asked finally, and Soundwave sighed with relief. In his thoughts, of course.

'There is... none, my liege', Starscream's voice trembled with fear.

'NONE? How is that?!'

_~She has taken the Vow of Silence, she will tell you nothing~, _thought Soundwave, crossing his own servos. He realized it was his duty to tell MEgatron. But... no one ever asked him questions. So he needn't answer. That was the way of remaining loyal to Megatron without killing Nightingbell.

'I want you to take extreme measures. Make her trust you, betray her. Lie to her. Anything, to get that information out of her. Do you understand? Fine, you are dismissed. Do not disobey me, both of you. Starscream, start a new treatment. Go'

They both turned and walked out, but Soundwave was stopped.

'My spy... what do you think?', he asked.

'~Nightingbell/strong~', he replied.

'That is true... she is very strong. Find a way to keep a closer optic on her. You are dismissed. Oh, and... whatever Airachnid did, she deserved it', a nasty smile came up on his face. Soundwave also grinned to himself and left, walking through the dark corridors. He soon merged with the shadows, vanishing in the blackest parts od the ship.

* * *

'You think the dark and handsome 'Con will always be here to protect you, little spark?', half-purred, half-growled Airachnid, pushing Nightingbell up the wall. Energon was spilling onto the floor, as the femme struggled, 'he doesn't care about anyhting or anyone, besides serving Trony. I've known him far longer than you'

'Yeah... but if he's so fiercely loyal... he'll also be a fiercely loyal guard', she managed, choking. She was going numb. She didn't expect him to come. He was busy elsewhere.

'You think he'll chase me down and beat me up, just like last time? Well, you won't be able to tell this time!', her hands tightened on Nightingbell's throat, and snapped it. She tried to scream, but found... she couldn't. Her unique iridium vocal cords... bent. No. No. It was the only thing that made Soundwave look at her... it was the only thing she could use... to survive. Energon tears of anger started running down her cheeks. No.

No.

'He will be mine, little spark. I don't enjoy losing. And you? You are just a distraction, like a fly caught in a web, struggling, shaking it...'

She couldn't reply. She closed her optics, Airachnid tormented her some more, but found it wasn't so much fun when her victim couldn't scream. She left the small femme, on the floor, and went out. Nightingbell raised her digits to her throat, and felt bent metal and shards. She could feel, her life was already over. When the Decepticons find her and see she can't speak, they will simply extinguish her spark without a second thought, and Soundwave will just look at it. Or do it himself. Just like he watched when Starscream tortured her.

But last time, he didn't watch...

It's meaningless now. It's over. She was already dead.

* * *

Soundwave met Airachnid in the corridor.

'Hello. Don't worry, I'm not so angry at you anymore', she said, stopping, 'I've... hmm, channeled my anger'

The spy kept walking, without even bothering to shrug.

'The little nightingale will never sing again!', she screamed after him, and he froze. She couldn't know, but the words had more meaning than she could even imagine. He turned, and stared at her.

'Oh yes. I'm not angry with you, Soundwave. I think, I never was. But the pretty Nightingbell... so beautiful, wasn't she? Shame really. I saw all the 'Cons turn when passing her... it was that sweet little voice of hers, wasn't it?'

The spy felt his hands form into fists, and start shaking with anger. _~it what she wants. Calm yourself~ _he thought, but the fury was too great. He looked at her one last time and turned, directing his steps straight to Nightingbell's cell. Two Vehicons were on their way; he stepped in front of them, and showed 'left'. They looked at each other. He leaned over them, like a dark shadow, and once again, showed 'left'.

The two thugs walked away with a shrug, and he looked around. No-one saw anything. Good. He melted into the darkness.

**That was not the plan. I swear to Primus, it wasn't. Oh Primus. **

**Whywhywhy**

**... please don't kill me, but it's not labeled Romance & Drama for nothing. Okay. You know what to do! Your reviews and follows keep me running, peoples, so please do! REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcomed. REVIEWREVIEW I wanna know how you guys feel about Nightingbell. **

**Transformette, rolling out! Did I say...**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**That was very hurtful. Things are about to get serious!**

Nightingbell lay on the ground. It was over.

All Soundwave ever cared about, if he did, was her voice. He payed special attention to all sounds, and she knew it was what kept him tamed. The femme spent what seemed like hours in fear, her spark dying. It hurt her so much. No one passed her cell. It was so... empty. Just like her. She felt empty.

Every echo made her shiver, she knew it could be someone's steps. Starscream's. Or Soundwave's. She didn't care. They were equally terrifying. She would scream, but she couldn't. She would cry, but only Energon tears ran down, no sound. Nothing. Her inner silence was unbearable. She had always been one to talk a lot, during her lone years she talked to herself all the time. Not to go crazy. Not to lose it. Soundwave. Soundwave. Soundwave. What was he going to do to her?

Luckily, she wouldn't live to see. Her sight was slowly becoming clouded with silver mist, stars were appearing on the edges. She was bleeding out. Her spark was...

...giving up.

_No, I can't,_ she thought, but what would it help? Her optics were slowly closing.

* * *

Soundwave saw the glistening Energon first. It was everywhere. She had lost so much, hardly anything was left in her...

He ran up, opened the door and knelt next to the tiny femme. She was so small. And so beautiful. Black, purple and light blue. He saw her throat - damaged to cruelly and terribly, he realized what Airachnid ment. The nightingale would not sing. Nightbell could not speak.

She was almost dead. He lifted her off the floor in both servos, her head fell back, but he held it up so that she rested on his chest plates. He had to wake her up. He had to. But how? If he tried to shake Nightingbell, he might just kill her. She was incredibly fragile. He growled irritably in his mind, helpless.

'Belle...', the word fell out of his mouth almost without him acknowledging it. He stood up, holding her, shocked with what he'd just done. Silent for so long... Nightingbell opened her optics weakly and saw he was carrying her. He delicately placed her on her bed, she was so... small. Her optics widened, she lifted a hand to his throat, a question. He didn't stop her hand.

He raised his own and touched his chest, shaking his head. _I was just hallucinating..._, she thought, looking sideways and taking her hand back. To her surprise, he took it. _What is he doing, _she thought to herself, _he's not at all what I thought he would be. He can see what Airachnid did! And yet..._

Soundwave felt great sadness and realized what he had to do. He squeezed her hand slightly and straightened up, letting go.

'~Guard~', he replayed and walked out. But Nightingbell knew, he was up to something.

* * *

He directed his steps straight to Megatron's headquarters.

'Enter, my spy', said the Decepticon Lord.

'~Think of something~', he replayed, and walked up closer.

'Is that so?', the leader looked at the black agent curiously.

'~Guard/care/Nightingbell~', he replayed, risking quite a lot. But Megatron, as Soundwave expected, took his reply the right way.

'You think you'd manage our femme better than Starscream?', he asked. Soundwave nodded once. The Lord stood up, 'excellent! It will be so. For a while now, I've been thinking of changing your station'.

Soundwave felt himself confused.

'You, from now on, will be my first agent... that positions you higher than second-in-command. I was thinking of making you SIC as well, but I cannot, for obvious reasons. Have the femme moved to you chamber... you prefer 'labratory', yes? Fine. Thank you, Soundwave'

The black spy nodded and replayed the 'thank you', then walked out, a little faster than normally.

* * *

When he returned, Nightingbell was almost offline. He lifted her up again, holding her close, and crept through the corridors in the direction of his chamber. She could feel her body going numb, but she stopped crying. She felt safer.

~_What are you doing, you idiot?~ _Soundwave scoffed at himself, and had Laserbeak open the door.

The chamber was dark and elegant; there was a bed, pushed under the wall. It seemed hardly, if ever, used. There was also a desk under the window and a metal table to the left, with tools and bits of metal. On the desk under the window were thousands of holographic files and documents, all coded and all organized in some way known only to their author himself. Laserbeak landed on the metal table with a quiet clatter.

Soundwave ordered him off immediately and placed Nightingbell there delicately, locking the door. She swallowed, feeling new fear come over her. He seemed to be searching for something - he lifted a few tools that looked medical. But he wasn't a medic!

He had healed her before. Nightingbell started taking deeper breaths. Soundwave noticed, of course, and put a hand on her hand.

'~Guard~', he replayed, then showed the same 'ok' sign with his digits. She nodded, and made the sign of a cross, a question in her optics. He shook his head.

'~not/medic/~', he replied, '~/create~', he added using Knockout's voice and pointed to Laserbeak. Nightingbell understood, and closed her optics, letting him get to work.

She trusted him.

He hadn't left her for scrap when seemingly the only thing she had that he cared about was taken away from her. There was more to him than met the eye.

**Sorry, that last thing? I just had to! ~well, Soundwave is getting soft~Knockout oh he's a badass under that mask and you know it. A naughty boy, who simply never got caught. Lol. Nightingbell, poor little Nightingbell... she has no idea. After all, Soundwave isn't just an inventor. He's also a killer. As we know. Dark, sexy, dangerous. By definition. And, he SPOKE! Yay! But 'Belle' doesn't know. The secret remains uncovered... and, what does he hide under that black screen? Will she ever find out? **

**You know what to do if you wanna find out.**

**REVIEW, peoples! Transformette rolling out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What'd I tell you? Reviews, pls...**

Soundwave wiped his hands of the Energon stains. Nightingbell was on his bed, powered off. Okay. Okay.

He knew he was going to cure her. He had to. And when Soundwave was set on something, he wasn't willing to give up. Nightingbell opened her optics and sat up, looking at him, her lower lip trembling. He glanced at her once, then turned, and sat down by his desk. He reached for a file and started going through the information, not sparing the femme another look. Nightingbell looked at her servos, chest, legs - she was scarred, but fixed. Then, she touched her throat. He had closed it, but couldn't repair it. Not yet. She felt tears prod her eyes.

She stood up and walked up to him, he got to his feet.

The femme hesitated and raised her digits to her throat in the gesture he once used, a silent pleading in her optics.

'~sing?~', he replayed her own word, taken aback. Then, he gained control over himself again and delicately pushed her back to a servo's length. She looked down. And, after a few seconds of inside fighting, he played the record he'd made of her song, sitting down again. The femme smiled thanfully and also sat, on his bed. Anyone else would've hated to hear the sound of something she had lost. But not Nightingbell. That song gave her hope, and if she couldn't sing it, then she could at least listen to it.

Tomorrow she would be going back to Starscream, and if Soundwave didn't heal her before that time, it would cost her her life. She only hoped the dark spy would find enough mercy in his spark to help her once more.

* * *

He slammed his fist down onto the desk in frustration. Nightingbell flinched, and he looked at her.

'~sorry~', he replayed her voice, only a few keys lower, making it sound male. Her optics widened at the sound, she silently clapped her hands delicately, impressed. He got up, and walked up to the bed which she sat on.

She swallowed, as he put his digits to her destroyed throat, examining it again. He seemed dissatisfied with the outcome.

_~damn. No idea how to fix her. Better at building from nothing~, _he thought, knowing he was running out of time. Then, the thought struck him. He needed to build her throat again. Take it apart, and put it back again. It would be a hard task - but not entirely new to him. In a few gestures, he presented the dangerous thought to her. She looked away, thinking for a few moments, then nodded. This was a test of trust. Although he was a Decepticon, and worked with the Decepticons, he had apparently decided that he was not interested in getting the information out of her. Or all his actions had been a lie from the beginning.

But Nightingbell saw, she knew she could read from that 'Con better than anyone else. Better than Megatron himself. Ironically, her captor was the only Cybertronian to spend so much time with her and, although he didn't do much, do more than anyone else.

And he would listen. During the days before, he _listened. _

He gestured her to the table and she lay down, closing her optics. If this surgery works, she will get her voice back. She will be the nightingale again. And the femme knew the first thing she would do was sing for him, her way of saying 'thank you'. She powered off, her hand closed on his in fear. He knew this had to work or the femme would be killed.

And as well, he was serving Megatron. In a way. If he got her voice back, Starscream will be able to get the information out of her.

Of course, he was lying to himself. But Soundwave was a master of lying, a master so good that he could even cheat himself.

* * *

'What is he doing in there?', growled Airachnid, stopping outside the spy's chamber.

'Probably just... watching', shrugged Knockout, also halting and crossing his servos, 'he's got an entire HQ set up in there. Controls everything going on on the Nemesis. He's probably watching us right now through a hidden camera', he shrugged his shoulders.

'That good, huh?', she purred.

'I don't know if 'good' is the word. More like, ingenious. Almost my level', smirked the red medic, nodding. Airachnid rolled her optics, although it couldn't be seen as they had no pupils or irises. It was more the gesture that gave it away.

'Soundwave, Soundwave, Soundwave. What is he hiding? What's the use of all this information?'

'He's a _spy, _spider-lady, he has to be the smartest guy in the room. Well, in his particular case, in the ship', sighed Knockout, also raising his optics, 'he just likes to know about everything everywhere going on at the moment'

The two stood for a moment, looking at the door, when Starscream joined them.

'What are you up to?', he asked in his sharp voice.

'Just discussing why every femme on the planet is after Soundwave', sighed the Decepticon medic, gesturing with his right servo. Starscream took a deep breath, and let it go heavily.

'There _are _only three, you know', said the SIC, giving him a 'are you kidding me' look. Knockout didn't bother.

'Sadly', he agreed, nodding with deep sorrow.

'They're after _Soundwave, _because he knows when to hold his glossa', snapped Airachnid, as they kept walking through the corridors together. The two talkative 'Cons looked at each other.

'Highly unlikely', they agreed.

'Yeah. Why don't you ask a _mech _why _femmes _are after him, then', she face-palmed, groaning. Idiots. They paused, looking blankly around. Starscream turned to Airachnid with a kind smile.

'Why don't you enlighten us, dear femme? Our humble minds can't see through the barrier of your mysterious words', he tilted his head, his hands joined behind his back. Knockout nodded in agreement. The spider-like 'Con femme sighed, shrugged and looked at the two mechs.

'Five words, retards. Dark, tall, handsome, sexy, mysterious', she said, bending five digits one by one to emphasize it, 'do the math on Soundwave yourself'

**Well, nice. Dark, tall, handsome, sexy, mysterious. I think I got the perfect-guy formula figured out... But Soundwave is so much more... Okay, review if you want more! Let me know what you think! **

**Transformette out... REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, Vicious Viper, wassup. Thanks everybody, and GMGirl2000! You keep me going!**

Nightingbell had been cut open.

Soundwave made sure she was out cold, and took a deep breath. He then turned the extra door shields on, looked at Laserbeak meaningfully. The little jet hung over the tool table in readiness. Then, Soundwave removed his black screen. It slid sideways, but his face was sitll in the shadow as he bent over the femme and slowly, carefully, removed the rest of the momentary bits of metal he'd put in her throat so prevent her from bleeding out. Energon started flowing, he stopped it with his deliacate digits. He could now see Nightingbell through his own optics; and she was even more beautiful. But he had to focus, so he steeled his mind and made Laserbeak bring him the necessary tools.

Next, he took her iridium-laced cords out and put them on a secondary table. Her throat was now a black hole. He bit his lip, feeling something like stress and uncertainty come over him. But then, Laserbeak activated his torch and helpfully pointed it at the femme. Soundwave nodded a thanks and got to work. His servos were soon covered in Energon right up to the elbows, and his digits became slippery.

But he just wiped them and returned to work, standing over the small femme for hours, as the night came. Laserbeak pulled the torch up to the maximum, and Soundwave simply continued, ignoring fatigue and the hope, which was slowly leaving his systems.

* * *

'What the hell is he _doing _with that femme?!', exclaimed Airachnid, as the 'Cons sat in the Energon deposit. Starscream took a sip from his cup.

'I don't know, but he's been in there for ages. I heard he's got a new idea to get the information out of her', he shrugged, 'nah. Pain opens all doors'

'Good cop - bad cop?', questioned Knockout, sitting on one of the larger boxes with his servos crossed. Their little trio had been spending quite a while at what he simply called 'the bar'. The two others turned to him.

'What's that?', asked the SIC, and glanced at Airachnid.

'Like when one guy is violent and angry, and then another one comes in and stands up for the victim. The victim then begins to trust the 'good guy' and tells him everything', explained Knockout, 'humans have pretty good ways of persuasion'

'That doesn't really sound like Soundwave', frowned Airachnid, leaning her servos on the box which served as a table. Knockout looked at his feet. _That sounds exactly like Soundwave, _he thought to himself. The TIC was, after all, a highly trained spy - and, now, the first agent on the Nemesis. That put him higher than even second-in-command, probably why Starscream is having too much Energon.

'Nah, not really', agreed Screamer, shrugging his shoulders, 'too... human', he shivered as if it was the most disgusting creature in the universe.

'Soundwave's a smart guy', objected the medic, 'he's likely to have had a plan ever since she first came here, only, well... no one asked him'

'He won't tell anyway', giggled Airachnid, and Starscream joined in with his sharp, high-pitched laughter. Knockout rolled his optics and pushed himself off the box he was leaning against.

'Kay, see you guys later', he said, raising a hand in a 'bye' gesture and walking out of 'the bar'. The other two glanced at each other, shrugged, and got talking again after also waving after him.

Knockout went straight to the med bay, closed it and sat down on one of the operation beds, sighing heavily. It was so empty here ever since Breakdown was killed. He'd gotten over the problem with the spider-lady; or, more like coexisted with her. But the humans who took his body... they were going to _pay. _It was gonna be the most satisfying surgery in his life, when he got his chainsaw on the buggers.

* * *

Soundwave's digits were shaking. He had been working for eight hours striaght, his mind on full attention. He sat down by the Energon-stained bed heavily, looking at the femme without the barrier of his screen.

_~I can't~_ he thought. But he knew it was her only chance. Knockout? Knockout couldn't know. He couldn't be trusted. And anyway, he didn't have the knowledge. ~_hell. I'm the only one on the ship- - -~_

He took a deep breath, and got to his feet.

* * *

_Ten hours_. Energon. ~_keep going. You can save her~_

* * *

_Fourteen hours. _Soundwave knew that in an hour, Starscream would get her. And if he saw...

This is it. He unplugged Nightingbell from all the machines and cables, put the tools back in their places, wiped his servos of Energon. Laserbeak was powered off, on the desktop. Soundwave spared the tiny jet a thankful glance. It had done very well. It deserved a long regeneration. He turned to the femme again, and was about to wake her, when he remembered something.

He slammed his black screen shut, once more covering his face. Putting the mask on.

He pressed the right button and color filled Nightinbell's blue eyes. She looked straight at him, and just stared for a couple moments. Then, she opened her mouth.

_I have made a promise_

_That'll last until world's end_

_A vow, a silent pact_

_Which guides me and _

_which guards me_

_I have seen such beauty_

_Deep in the demon's lair_

_It's_

_a silent promise_

_that I can never share_

He caught her hand, and she stopped singing. She smiled, sitting up, and touched her throat.

'Thank you', she whispered. He let go of her hand and nodded, looking away, as if... ashamed? It felt like he was doing something as idiotic as blushing, so he turned his face and walked to Laserbeak to plug him into an Energon cube. Nightingbell closed her optics, silently enjoying what he had given to her. For nothing. He asked for nothing. She got up, but he directed her to sit on the table again and walked up, slightly calmed.

He took a needle, and pricked it into the back of her neck. The hour displayed on his screen - and Nightingbell knew the questioning was awaiting her. She swallowed, but then realized... her body had gone numb. She coldn't feel... anything. She looked at Soundwave in shock. He had just taken away all of her pain and saved her from the tortures to come.

He raised his digits to the lower part of his screen, and replayed the 'thank you', only making it sound like a scream.

'I have to scream?', she asked. He nodded, and she grabbed both his hands again, 'a thousand times, thank you'

'~not/thank/~, he replayed, '~/guard~'

But he was so much more than that. A _guardian. _

**_..._**

**_Omg _I'm puking rainbows! I love Soundwave! REVIEW if you liked it, tell me what to fix, change, alter and add! You keep this story running. No reviews = no chapters, cos I have no inspiration without you guys!**

**Transformette, **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**You know my style. DRAMA, people! Let's do this!**

**Sorry about not updating real long, but i had this INTERNET CUT!... anyway, im back. IMPORTANT if you think my story's rating should go up, WRITE. Please. I'm new to all this, and not very sure of myself in that matter. Anyway... thank you. **

Nightingbell was carried back to Soundwave's chamber by Knockout. She looked at him as he put her back on the black bed. She didn't feel any pain after what the dark spy had given to her, but Kay-O couldn't know that. She didn't straighten up.

'You okay? I patched you up best I could', he said, looking around the cabin with interest. Nightingbell nodded.

'Yes. Thank you', she said and swallowed. He nodded back at her, and took a few steps closer.

'Does Soundwave hurt you?', he asked suddenly, worry in his red optics. Nightingbell blinked with surprise, and shook her head, as he knelt next to the bed she was on. She grabbed his hands, as she saw real care in him.

'No', she said in a calming voice, 'it's really fine, Knockout. He takes his orders very strictly'

'I remember', the medic looked at the floor, and got to his feet again, 'what he did to Airachnid. And you know... he really looked as if he was going to kill her'

'Well, she must've played a nasty trick on him', shrugged the femme, gesturing with her left servo. Knockout cocked an optic rim with interest.

'How do you know?', he asked. Nightingbell cursed in her thoughts, and searched for an answer. She started running her digits over the bed, and watched Laserbeak fly in through the door. The doctor's red optics were still fixed on her.

'He seemed... angry', she said finally, 'I mean, more like... irritated', she recalled the naughty self-satisfied boy pose of his, and bit her lip in a smile, turning her face from Knockout.

'Yeah, I'd think so. He tied her to a table', he laughed, 'okay, Nightingbell, I'll leave you. I hope the TIC doesn't harm you', he added and walked out, putting the chamber on lockdown.

_Yeah, me too, _she thought, out of pure routine, even though she doubted that would happen. Inside, she feared what Primus had told her in a vision days ago: the attack of the Autobots, which was coming closer each hour.

She was going to have to make a choice. Weeks ago it would've been easy... who would pick pain over peace and quiet? And what terrified the femme most, was the fact, she didn't know what she'll decide when the time came at last.

* * *

**A whole goddamn half-a-chapter got deleted from my computer, and SOMEBODY'S GONNA DIE!**

**Not in the story, don't worry. But I might take it out on Soundwave a little bit. Poor fella. **

Nightingbell was sitting on Soundwave's bed, trying to read one of his files (yes, she was that stressed out). Where the hell was he? She groaned and slid off the bed, landing on the ground with a clatter. The file fell out of her hands. Suddenly, she saw Laserbeak fly up and start banging against the door - but Knockout had left it on lockdown, nothing in or out without the key.

'What's wrong?', asked the femme, looking at the tiny jet, 'Beaky?'

Of course, the robot didn't answer, and continued smashing itself against the doorway. With a sigh, she stood up, and took it in her hands before it could hurt itself.

'You little retard', she smiled, as it settled down, 'you'll be out as soon as Soundwave gets back, don't worry'

The tiny jet wrapped a cable around her wrist and plugged into her system.

Soundwave in danger! Laserbeak must help!

The femme gasped and straightened up, banging on the door.

'What is it?', she asked the jet.

Laserbeak do not know. Laserbeak feel Creator's pain

'No, no, no!', she leaned her forehead against the cold door, breathing out. _No. I need to get out of here. _

Suddenly, as if her wishes had been heard, the door slid open as if torn apart by a pair of huge serovs, and, in the smoke, Nightingbell saw a pair of round, blue optics, fixed on her. They belonged to a large green Autobot with enormous hands that had broken the door out. She stared at him for a second, and felt Laserbeak free itself from her numb fingers. The jet flew down the corridor fast.

She looked at Laserbeak, at the Bot, and at Laserbeak again.

'Guys, I found her!', yelled the mech, his name was Bulkhead, she recalled, over his shoulder. She took advantage of that moment and broke into a run from where she stood, after the small jet. She heard the mech cry after her, but she didn't turn.

At the crossing of the corridors, she saw the rest of Team Prime. Only the medic, Ratchet, was missing, obviously. Nightingbell eyed them one by one. Bumblebee, the little scout, yellow like a well, bumblebee. He beeped something, staring at her with wide-open optics. She didn't know whether it was her beauty or her scars. Arcee, the royal blue femme with pink accents around her face and wrists, pointed a gun, which the leader pushed down. The leader... Optimus Prime. A tall, very handsome mech, red-and-blue coloured and of above-average size. But then, he was a Prime.

Then, she looked to their feet, and screamed.

Soundwave was there - but he didn't look like himself anymore. His black armor was terribly scratched and broken in more than a few places, silver metal shining through the severe cracks in his paintjob. He was bleeding Energon onto the floor, one hand placed on a wound under his sparkchamber - but too weak to put pressure on it properly. His screen... oh, his screen was entirely shattered, to bits, white, covered in cuts and break spiderwebs, a few pieces of glass on the ground by his head. His position hinted he had been protecting the way leading to her- - - his chamber. She fell to one knee next to him, pulling him up to her shoulder. He was alive, but hardly. She stood up to face the Autobots again, tears of pain in her optics.

'Why have you come?', she asked in the silence.

'We recieved a distress beacon from your crashed ship', replied the Prime, 'and figured the Decepticons had captured you'

'A 'thanks' would be nice', muttered Bulkhead, walking up to the group. Arcee elbowed him.

'She's been through a lot', she replied.

'Come, we'll get you to safety', beeped Bumblebee, taking her shoudler. She looked at the young scout and despite Soundwave on the floor, managed a slight smile.

'Thank you, all of you', she nodded, 'but... I have to speak to your leader alone'

She looked straight at Optimus. Arcee crossed her servos and opened her mouth, but the Prime shushed his SIC with a gesture and led Nightingbell a bit away.

'We don't have much time', he said, 'what is it?'

'I need you to listen to me very carefully, Optimus. Please, do not ask me to come with you', she closed her optics for a few seconds, 'or I might do it. And I cannot. Did Alphatrion ever speak to you of a guardian of balance, called a Libra?'

The Prime nodded, his optics widened, but he kept silent.

'I am the current Libra, my name is Nightingbell. My mission? To balance the Autobots and Decepticons'

'But, Nightingbell... a Libra knows all the secrets of the world. Don't you think they are endangered aboard the Nemesis?'

'I will keep my vows, Prime, that is certain...'

'The price you pay is too great- - -'

'Zip it. I told you, I'm not going anywhere', she glanced at Soundwave. She couldn't leave him. He had stayed with her when she needed him most, and she felt it was her duty to do the same.

'Fine. Are you _sure _the Autobots' secrets are safe with you?'

'Yes, I promise. But you must not come for me again. Attack the Nemesis, but do not change my destiny. That is a power that belongs to me alone and will not be taken, by the will of Primus himself. He told me so'

Optimus's expression changed to amazed.

'So it is true, you can talk to Primus...'

'Yeah, I bloody well can, and get out of here before you do too! They're coming!', she hissed, 'it is not your destiny to die... not _yet' _

'Nightingbell, I know it's your decision, but if you choose to join us, we will be there', he nodded, 'we could use someone like you. I mean... I'm, sorry. I realize none of the sides in this war is allowed to use the knowledge you posess, I read about it in my days as...'

'...Orion Pax, I know', she smiled, 'I used to see you in the library on Cybertron, before _I _became what I am', she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently, 'now go, Prime'

He went back to his Bots, and had Ratchet open a GroundBridge. The spinning green portal devoured the Cybertronians one by one, as they hopped in. Only the leader hesitated, looking over his shoudler as the Bridge closed around him.

'Wait. Can you tell us if we win?', he asked suddenly.

'No', she said sadly, and pushed him in fully before he could ask what she meant. The Bridge shrank into a small green dot and vanished completely. As soon as that happened, Nightingbell fell to her knees and pulled Soundwave up, holding his head with her free servo. He was almost offline. She touched his cheek delicately - or where the cheek was under the shattered screen.

'Why'd you fight them?', she sobbed, touching her forehead to his for a single second, then leaning backwards again, 'why?'

They were pointless questions, for she had deduced it all - how he was actually protecting _her._

'You stupid little hero', she whispered, her tears fell and ran down his screen. He raised a weak hand, and closed it on hers.

'Belle...', he said, yes, _said, _and she bit her shivering lip. He raised a hand to his throat. She closed her optics and sang to him in a breaking voice until Knockout found them.

_A little spark, I was_

_In darkness fell_

_A dream of peace, I had _

_And hope, and faith_

_And as the dream had died_

_I hope to find_

_A beauty... in my own true world_

_Outside my mind..._

The song was sad.

**Well, folks, sorry for that mistake in the 1st version of chapter 11, I've corrected it! Thanks, and, let me know what you think... omg rainbows, he calls her 'Belle'... and what do you think about it?**

**REVIEW! Transformette, rocking and rolling!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, so, in the last chap I had this long 's' under a line geez sorry but I was writing it on my PC, got angry and just started typing... lol anyway I've deleted it now and that's ok so its alright peoples!**

**Anyway, me stupidsta :3 I don't have much time so this might be short**

Two Vehicons helped the hurt, but stabilized Soundwave walk into his chamber, while Starscream led Nightingbell, clutching her forearms in his iron grip. The femme struggled, he giggled.

'Well, well, Soundwave, looks like the Autobots don't like you', he laughed, pushing Nightingbell onto the floor. She hissed with the pain of her old wounds.

The Decpeticon agent gave Starscream a glare, than raised his middle digit and forced the SIC out with mere power of will. The door closed, and they were left alone with Laserbeak in stasis. The femme looked at her guard unsurely, and pulled herself up to her feet leaning on the bed next to her. Then, she crossed her servos and pointed to the bed with her head.

'Rest', she said, order in her voice. He looked up at her - he was almost blind because of the shattered screen, Knockout didn't have time to install a new one yet and the spy wasn't enjoying it.

'Belle, I am _fine_', he said in his overpowering deep voice, the femme trembled as it went down to her spark. He saw it and touched the lower part of his screen, 'sorry. I know my voice is- - -'

'It's the most beautiful damn voice I have ever heard', she whispered and sat on the desk he was by, leaning over to him. Then, she remembered who she was and who he was, and hopped off, turning her optics. Before she could leave, he raised a servo and held her shoulder in place, turning her around to face him.

'What do you mean?'

She was still trying to get over the fact that he spoke, and spoke to _her, _probably _only her. _She sat on the desk again, letting one leg hang loose.

'It's true. You have a unique voice, Soundwave', she shrugged delicately. He sighed and shook his head, leaning his servos bent on the desk. Nightingbell raised a digit, pointing to the bed.

'Now get there, _now' _

He wanted to say something, but one look from her silenced him - funny, how only some time ago it was the other way around. She made him want to speak. He sighed heavily, and limped up to the black, elegant but simple bed. He sat down with something of a quiver of pain, and then fell on his back, sideways. Only his head turned to look at her.

'Now recharge, like a good boy', she put one leg on top of the other, crossing her own servos. His chest went up and down again, and his head fell a little bit backwards when his systems went off and he fell what humans called asleep. Nightingbell smiled triumphantly and sat down in his chair, joining the tips of her digits. Inside, she felt like screaming with happiness. She had gotten him to talk. What she felt near him was not one-sided, or else why would he break the one thing that made him special?

Yes, he thought his silence made him different. But it was not that, and Nightingbell knew it. It wasn't just that he didn't speak. It was that he was a master at listening to others. He had never _wanted _to talk - until now.

Soundwave was dreaming.

* * *

In his recharge, he saw Nightinbell - but something was wrong. She was sitting on the floor, hiding her beautiful face between her shoudlers, and Starscream appeared on the scene. Her head yanked up, as if she'd been waiting for him. Although the scene had no sound, Soundwave could see he was laughing. The spy took a few steps forward, and his hands rested on a thick, glass wall. He slammed his fist onto it, but nothing happened. In terror, he saw Starscream lift the femme up by the throat and take that idiotic electric prod of his out and putting it to use. Soundwave banged on the glass again, and again, nothing happened. He watched, his fists clenched, trying to think of anything to help her.

But he couldn't.

* * *

He woke up suddenly, his a gasp, and turned his screen to look at the femme sitting in her chair. The screen was broken, and he was half-blind; he growled in annoyance. Nightingbell was recharging in the chair. But he had to see her, he had to make sure she was okay. He swallowed hard, taking deep breaths, and slid his black screen sideways slowly. He saw her clearly, like last time, more beautiful than ever, and stood up.

But there was something wrong going on with her - she was shaking, and he spotted Energon tears rolling down her cheekplates.

'No! Don't, please don't!', she whispered in a voice filled with fear. Soundwave put a hand on her shoulder, his optic rims close.

'Nightingbell?'

She screamed, piercing the silence of the night, and broke into a sob again, begging, then screamed again. Soundwave shook her shoulders.

'Belle!', he almost shouted, their faces inches apart, 'Belle, wake up!'

Nightingbell opened her optics suddenly, and gasped. He didn't have his screen on. Looking straight at her with worry were two narrow, dangerous-looking optics, the optics of a fighter. But right now, they were filled with care and fear, and feeling... and, most of all, they were completely blue. they had a delicate glow - not used for years, they were probably the best-functioning optics she would ever see. Like his screen was emotionless, those optics held everything about him, intelligence, bravery, curiousity, solitude, sadness... every aspect of him was closed in the shining blue optics. Why were they blue? Nightingbell was too stunned to wonder. His face was curved ruffly, with strong, handsome features, and a scar cutting through this left optic, above and under it.

She raised a shaking hand to his cheek, his _real _cheek, and with her own optics wide open, stared at him, remembering every little detail, every single thing about him no one else payed attention to.

'Primus...', she whispered.

'Are you okay?', he asked, and his lips moved, she was now certain it was his real voice she had heard.

'Yeah. I'm fine', she nodded.

**...**

**DGFDJSJKGSDJGSEJ I fainted okay okay okay so what do you fellas think? Did I do it right? Yeah... beacuse I saw this fanart of his face, real face, and fangirled so much I needed a paper breathing bag, you know? lol :D anyway, you know what to do...**

**REVIEW! **

**P.S. reviews give me chapter inspiration. No review = no inspiration = no chapters!**

**Cincerely, Transformette**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me explain, GypsytheGryphon. I liked your review very much, but in my own defence I'd like to say that I have never read a Soundwave fanfiction. The simple reason for WHY everybody gives him a scar is, HE HAS ONE! It's pure logic, when you think it through carefullly. Why would a 'Con cover his face, hide it from the world? Because he is ASHAMED. Of what? Most likely a facial imperfection, such as a scar. That matches his CV and seems legit to me. I would like to add it was my own private idea unispired by anything and added pretty much last-minute. **

**There are other theories, course there are, but authors pick the most likely. **

**His feature that he hides in my story is also the blue eyes, and that idea is taken from a fanart. And it's not that you're rude, but you necessarily make words BIG, and SHIFT feels like you're SCREAMING at me and it makes me feel bad :( Anyways thanks for your comment on my story and please keep reviewing! But please don't yell at me! :)**

'You're sure?', he asked. worry in those glowling blue eyes. The one cut with the scar was softly neon with Energon.

'I'm _okay'_,

'Did you dream of Starscream?', he helped her onto the bed and went about his own business, glancing at her every now and again.

'Yeah…', she sighed, rubbing her neck, 'how did you know?'

'I did too', he replied shortly and commanded Laserbeak to attach itself to his torso. Then, he slid the broken screen shut and opened the door, even though it was still the dead of night outside. Nightingbell sighed and closed her optics, falling into recharge once again with her hands joined under her head and legs bent close.

Soundwave walked through the corridors, a few sparks went off from his screen as her passed two Vehicons. They looked after him. He directed his steps to Knockout's lab and banged on the metal door with his fist.

The red medic opened up, rubbing his optics.

'Do you have any idea what time it is, Walking Radio?', he muttered, yawning. Soundwave glared at him, and pointed a digit at the shattered screen.

'No, I told you, I'll take care of it tomorrow', whined the doctor, leaning his forehead against his wrist, rested in the doorway.

Soundwave didn't move.

'Oh, alright then, come on. But you owe me a favor', growled Knockout and disappeared inside, pulling the spy after him. He yawned a few times just to make sure he was awake, and took a deep breath.

The spy crossed his servos, as the medic trotted about the lab, looking for something while wiggling his digits and muttering under his breath.

'I need the correct chemicals, they'll melt your screen down and take it together again, but I _need _those compounds!', cried Knockout, throwing his hands in the air, 'okay, okay, okay'

It took him a while to toss all the right substances into a metal bowl, after getting it wrong twice. Finally, he extended a servo in Soundwave's direction and bent his digits in and out a few times.

'That third eye of yours, please'

The spy hesitated. Knockout glared at him.

'It's not like I haven't seen your face yet, darling, you get into fights far too often. Give me the stupid screen'

Soundwave made a gesture as if he was going to spit, but instead, the black 'third eye' jumped off its cables and into Knockout's digits.

'Well, aren't you a pretty boy', smiled the medic, tossing it into the bubbling mixture.

'~it's not like I haven't seen your face yet~', he replayed irritably, without moving his thin lips.

'Good point', nodded Knockout and shrugged, 'I just like to admire you every time', he smiled and took a tweezers-like object, only huge. He used it to pull the 'third eye' out of the bowl, smoke surrounded it. Suddenly, the medic giggled like an idiot, looking at it.

'Smoke, screen. Get it? Smokescreen!', he chuckled, almost crying Energon. Soundwave looked at him pitifully, took the screen and pushed it back on, fixed. Knockout was still laughing.

'~thanks~', he replayed someone he didn't even remember and walked out, leaving the red medic howling with laughter. _What's wrong with that guy, _he thought, rolling his optics.

* * *

It wasn't more than a few meters, when Soundwave bumped into Starscream, and anger started bubbling up in him like substance in that blasted bowl a minute ago. He had just gotten that screen fixed, for goodness' sake!

The SIC stopped, completely unaware of what was going through the dark spy's mind. He joined his hands on his back.

'Hello, Soundwave. How's our guest doing tonight? Or is it today already?', he said and chuckled, his lips bending into a grin. Soundwave displayed the time – 2:04 – on his new black screen.

'Seven hours and the femme is mine again, remember!', he cried out, gesturing. ~_Please say something that's meant to piss the old me off~, _begged the spy in his mind, looking at Starscream, ~_please~_

'So how'd you settle things with Airachnid?', the Sic seemed rather irritated, almost angry.

_~Perfect~_

Seeing he was fully allowed to hit him, he was about to do so – but then he realized, that wasn't his style. As much as he wanted to hurt Starscream for what he did to Nightingbell… well, one must have class.

'~Airachnid/mine~', he shrugged, an insolent smirk on his face under the black screen, and the SIC, for some reason flamed with anger. _~Uuuuh, cheap shot, didn't have that 'Soundwave superior' touch to it~', _the spy frowned, and quickly dodged left when Starscream's fist came rushing up.

'Don't you talk of Airachnid like that!', he shrieked, and Soundwave replayed it in a brazen little remix, punching back and not missing. ~_Aw, cute~', _he thought and felt the SIC's claws dig into his shoulder. He tore them out, grabbing him by the wrist, and turned his arm over, pushing him onto the ground with both hands ready to tear the arm out.

'Soundwave, _don't!_', exclaimed Airachnid herself, trotting up. The spy sent her a kiss, raising one hand to his screen, and with the other pushed down, ripping the shoulder plate out. Starscream, well, screamed, and collapsed onto the ground.

'Ah! You'll pay!', he shrieked girly. The spy smiled to himself. A job well done, that was.

Then, he melted with the shadows before any other unwanted passers-by would notice him. ~_And I didn't even break my screen~, _he thought triumphantly.

**...**

**Well, Soundwave is a badass! I love that side of him, that naughty little boy who simply never got caught. **

**REVIEW! you know the rules! Reviews = inspiration = chapters!**

**Transformette, rolling out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so I believe, Soundwave tore Starscream's arm out in the last chapter, in front of Airachnid. Badass!**

'Soundwave!'

_~Scrap~_

He got up from his station, glanced at Nightingbell and had Laserbeak open the door. Megatron himself entered, anger flaming from his red optics.

'Soundwave... can I speak with you for a second?', he added, his voice falsely calm. Soundwave had learnt to read from his Lord a long time ago, and he could see right through him.

He got up, looked at Nightingbell as if warning her, and followed the Decepticon leader outside. The door snapped shut behind his back. Megatron turned to look at him, and raised his shoulders, with good effect making himself look even bigger.

'I was told about your fights with Starscream. Would you like to explain yourself? You have been my most loyal servant since almost the beginning of my reign, you have not once disobeyed me or tried to overthrow me. You have kept all my secrets from the Autobots and discovered many of theirs. And now, suddenly, you lose your old cold and quiet exterior. Why is that?'

Soundwave just stared at him, like he always did, but frankly, a situation like this had never occured before. Megatron was right. He never had to talk, because he never had to talk _himself _out of anything. Megatron took his silence as annoying.

'Answer me, spy! As you answered me vorns ago. Before the Vow you took, you made a different promise. Until now, I have respected your choice of silence, but kept in mind the one you made earlier. And that was to obey my every order and protect me with your life. So I call upon that promise now, Soundwave. _Tell me, _what is occuring with you'

The dark spy bit his lip and closed his optics under the screen. He had to keep his promises. It was something he never forgot and something that was worth more than his spark to him. He cleared his throat.

'Starscream has been overusing his power as second-in-command, my Lord. It has been angering me', he replied, his low voice echoing through the corridors. Megatron's shoulders seemed to go down under its weight.

'You know I do not allow tearing each other limb from limb, Soundwave', he said, trying to keep his cool.

'I realize that. Forgive me, my Lord', he bent his neck and fell to one knee, putting a hand on his sparkchamber, 'I was driven by fury'

Megatron held his chin up with a smile, and pulled him up with a nasty smile.

'I understand. Let yourself never lose control again. You are forgiven', he nodded. Soundwave got to his feet, 'but never forget your place'

'Yes, my Lord', he nodded, cursing himself, but knowng there was no other way.

'I will discuss this with Starscream, and make him aware your station is superior to his'

'You have my eternal gratitude, for what you did for me vorns ago, and for what you do every day', added the spy, and walked back into his chamber as Megatron nodded, putting his hands on his hips. The Decepticon leader smiled, satisfied with himself. In a way, Soundwave was much like Optimus Prime. He never disappointed.

* * *

The spy sighed heavily and fell into his chair, sliding his screen open. Nightingbell looked at him worriedly.

'What was the matter?', she asked, her optic rims close with fear.

'I... might've torn Starscream's arm out', he said, a dangerous spark lighting his glowing blue optics up for a second. It quickly vanished. The femme rasied both hands to her lips, firstly is surprise, secondly to hide the smile that crept onto them. It was the part of her that wanted revenge for what the SIC did to her, and she wasn't proud of it. She couldn't say a word.

'He bloody well deserved it!', added Soundwave, pointing a digit. She smiled broader, lowering her optics. She shook her head.

'That was a mistake, Soundwave', she said quietly, she smile vanished. He leaned his head in his hands on the desk, breathing out.

'I know', he said simply, 'but I don't know how long I can take the nightmares', he glanced up at her, the blue optics looked straight into hers. She got up and took his hands spontaneously, sitting on the desk.

'What nightmares?', she asked, worried.

'The same ones that you're having. Only in mine... I'm watching', she saw great sadness in him, almost like what she carried inside. She held his hands tighter.

'You really care for me that much?', she whispered.

'I... I think so', he nodded and looked away.

'You have done so much for me. Everything you could'

'I should get you off the Nemesis, I should- but I _can't. I can't. _I need you here, selfishly, something I'm so ashamed of, but...'

'Aren't you forgetting something? I could've left with the Autobots. But I didn't, because I couldn't leave you', she bit her lower lip, tears came up in her large optics. She swallowed. He seemed taken aback by this, and needed a second. She continued, 'why can't _you _just leave Megatron?'

He shook his head, his face turned to face the floor. He closed his optics, frowning.

'I made a promise. I was young, and... Megatron saved my life. And I vowed to obey and protect him forever. And you know that I take my promises very seriously, they are what shape my spark. If I broke but one, there would be no point to my existence. I cannot leave Megatron, and I will not'

She shivered, but nodded a few times, holding his hands tighter.

'Okay', was all she could say.

'But I care for you, Belle. And I can't watch you harmed anymore', he added quietly, raising his head to look in her optics again. Two tears ran down her cheekplates, as she leaned down from the desk.

'Yeah?', she whispered, barely audibly.

'Yeah', he nodded once and kissed her, closing his optics and putting one hand on her neck, the other one on her shoulders to pull her down. She kissed him back at once, both arms wrapped around his neck as she slowly slid from the desk and onto his knees. _For someone who has carried a screen all his life, he's one hell of a kisser, _she thought, and then got lost in her mind.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAA *le crazy dance of victory* ohmiGod... okay, calming down. So what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Do you love me, do you hate me? Let me know by pressing that lil review button. Come on, I deserve it! **

**So I'll go fangirl now, ba-bye! **

**Transformette, over!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Guest, who asked me whether this was the end. Well, no, no way. I'm just getting started. This ain't classified as 'romance & drama' for nothing. I'm past 'romance'. Okay, let's do this. **

'My Lord, I feel obliged to make it up to you for my misbehaviour', said Soundwave as soon as the door closed. Megatron tilted his head curiously.

'Is that so?'

'Starscream is going to kill the femme without getting any useful information. She grows weaker every day, barely online. Let me try my way', he said slowly and calmly, but his spark was going wild.

'Hmm... are you sure? Moving Nightingbell to your lab didn't bring out any effect'

'She _lives, _my Lord. And she lives because I am keeping her in that state. Starscream would've killed her weeks ago, had it not been that you so graciously placed me as her guard'

Megatron put two digits to his chin, rubbing it.

'You have never lied to me, unlike Starscream... and you have always worked for the Decepticon cause. You've run interrogations thousands of times before. Yes, you may have Nightingbell fully to yourself. I trust you, Soundwave. Don't fail me'

'I won't, my Lord', he bowed deeply, 'I am fully devoted to you'

_~Well it's not that you're lying, you know. Starscream would've killed your Belle a long time ago, and you saved her. You told Megatron the truth~_

'I believe you. I will inform Starscream about mu decision'

'Thank you, my Lord'

* * *

'Hey, Soundwave! Wanna see something cool?', cried Knockout, looking out of his lab and waving at the spy. He stopped and turned to him, his black screen emotionless as ever.

'=something cool=', he replayed, crossing his servos.

'Yeah. Come on in!', the medic waved frantically.

Soundwave shrugged and walked in, the door snapped shut behind his back. He saw through the screen a small Cybertronian boy, lying motionless on the metal table with his optics offlined but life stats normal. He was a white-grey, with elements of blue and red, the finish a bit scratched as if he'd been in a fight. Soundwave looked at him for a few seconds, then glanced at the red medic.

'An Autobot', explained Knockout, 'he's known as Smokescreen'

'=Smokescreen=', he repeated, nodding.

'He's very young, I know', the medic walked up to the metal table, 'I'll be waking him up about...', he glanced at the clock, 'now'

He disconnected a black-and-purple cable from the small Bot's chest, and strapped his hands and feet to the table calmly. He finished just when the kid's optics onlined and he stressed all his metal muscle, grunting, but the lines held him still.

'Morning, darling', smiled Knockout, waving a hand. Soundwave looked at him like he was retarded.

'Who are you? Where the hell am I?!', cried the Bot, struggling.

'Relax', the medic grinned to the right, 'I'm a doctor'

'You sure as hell don't look like one, 'doc'!'

Soundwave kept silent, as always, while Knockout crossed his servos.

'Hey, hey, that's offensive, okay?', he frowned, 'be nice, or I amputate. If there's one thing I'm good at as a doctor, it's amputation'

Smokescreen stopped struggling and kept to glaring at the two.

'Who's the dark one?', he nodded at the tall spy.

'That's our First Agent and Communications Officer, Soundwave', explained Knockout, 'buddy of mine. He can watch'

'Watch? What do you want from me?!'

'Screamy?', smiled Knockout, 'do your magic'

The SIC entered the room and the kid's screams echoed through the Nemesis, while his struggling silhouette reflected in Soundwave's black, emotionless screen.

* * *

Nightingbell started sobbing, raising both hands to her mouth. She then stood up and started walking back and forth, one hand rested on her back, one still covering her lips. She was shaking and crying, as Soundwave stood, leaning both servos on his desk with his head between his shoulders.

'What's the kid's name?', she managed, crying.

'Smokescreen', replied the spy gravely and showed her the image, snapping his screen closed for a second and then opening it again, seeing a new wave of tears overflow her.

'Primus... why?', she whispered, shaking her head. She then looked straight at Soundwave, 'he's just a kid...'

'I know', he replied, no expressions on his mask-like face. Even his blue optics were unreadable.

'How can you let things like this happen?', she shook her head, staring at him in horror, 'he's hardly older than a sparkling, for Primus' sake! How can you save and protect _me, _and just watch, just watch a boy tortured, his Energon spilled on the walls and on the floor! I...', she shook her head again, once more beginning her course around the chamber.

'You're different', he replied, voice as emotionless as his face, 'you're neutral'

'Oh, so you can't watch a neutral femme hurt, but an Autobot kid, that's okay?!', she screamed hysterically, and hid her face in her hands again, sobbing.

'Belle...'

'Don't call me that!', she slid down the wall, bending her legs.

'Nightinbell.', he said, hurt by the way she spat the words at him like he was a monster, 'let me explain'

'You're just like the rest of the 'Cons, you just saw a femme who could sing pretty!', she cried, and he stood up, feeling a pain in his spark, worse than anything he'd ever endured.

'Listen to me', he said softly, crouching down beside her and looking her straight in the optics, '_Belle_, listen to me'

She swallowed. He had so much power over her, the optics, the scar, the voice... he had no idea what she felt when he called her 'Belle'. And at this moment, she hated it. Seeing he had her attention, he continued after a deep breath.

'I am not the good guy in this war. But my Carrier was killed by a group of mechs who were to be Autobots in the future, who shared their beliefs, when I was but a sparkling. When I wandered alone, after the dividing of Decepticons and Autobots, I was attacked by the same mechs. The ones who _slaughtered _my Carrier. My _only _family. Megatron saved my life that day, and I made my vow to him. Wherever this places me... what scum I know I have become... it's still who I am. Even if that's not the good guy'

Nightingbell tilted her head, biting her lip. She didn't know what to do, but in his optics she saw that lost sparkling with no Carrier, and she felt feeling come up in her, clutch her spark.

'I...', she whispered, 'I understand you',

She then pulled him up and kissed him, with all the fear she had, and she felt how much of it he had in himself as well. She then drew away again and looked in his optics.

'But not all the Autobots are like that, and Smokescreen should not pay for someone else's sins', she said seriously, 'trust me'

'I trust you, Belle. With all my spark. But... I couldn't act when I stood there. I've been the monster I am too long to change. I've done horrible things, I am _broken_'

'No', she smiled softly, stroking his cheek, 'you're just _bent. _And I can help you'

'Then... please... help me', he looked at her sadly.

'Take me to Smokescreen', she said as he pulled her to her feet.

**...**

**I don't really know what to think. Let me know! Please review! The math to my work is simple:**

**reviews = inspiration = chapters!**

**So you know what to do, Transformette, over and out! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kk, so I'm back. Soundwave and Nightingbell foreva! Come on, who shipps them? Thanks everybody, 16 chapters is all your doing. Your great reviews keep me going! It's been one hell of a ride... and I hope you like my work! This chapter was very hard for me, and I hope you appreaciate it, even though its a little shorter than the others. **

He pulled her through the corridors that night, his screen on and watching all the camera recordings at once. She held his hand firmly, glancing all around like a cornered animal. Her black painjob melted with the shadows. They finally reached the lab, and Soundwave opened the door with a single touch of his digits. It slid sideways, and they walked in, closing the door behind them. Nightingbell grabbed his wrist and looked up into the screen suddenly.

'You're disobeying Megatron. For me?', she asked sternly. He nodded, and slid his screen open in the darkness.

'You gave me hope', he answered. She stood on her toes and kissed him shortly, then pulling him further through the dark lab.

'Thank you', she whispered.

They went through another door and found themselves in one chamber with Smokescren, terribly massacred. Nightingbell glanced at Soundwave.

'It's my part in this universe to play', she said, 'I must save him'

He nodded, looking down, and closed the black screen. She then shook the Bot's shoulder.

'Smokescreen! Smokescreen!', she hissed. He opened his blue optics suddenly and gasped, staring at her.

'Your optics. Why are they blue?', Smokescreen looked confused.

'I'm not a 'Con. I'm getting you out of here', she said sternly and freed him from his binds. He rubbed his wrists unsurely, and glanced fearfully at Soundwave.

'And what's _he _doing here?', he growled, but there was fear in that growl.

'He's my... guardian', she said, hesitationg for a second and looking at the dark spy.

'You mean you got a _'Con_, one of the ones imprisoning you, to help you? I'm supposed to believe that?'

'You're gonna have to, kid', she nodded, helping him up and putting his arm on her neck. Then, she gave the spy a pleading look. She sighed, and let the Bot go, walking up to the spy.

'I am not going to trust you. If this is to be some new torture, I- - -', objected Smokescreen, holding the wound under his chest.

Suddenly, Soundwave slid the black screen off, his blue optics looking straight at the young Autobot. He gasped, taking a step backwards.

'You- - -'

Nightingbell put a hand on the spy's cheek, turning his face to look at her.

'You broke your vows because you trusted me', she said softly and swallowed, 'it's time I return the favor', she closed her optics tight, biting her lip in fear of what she was about to do, 'I told you I vowed before Primus never to reveal Optimus Prime's secrets to the Decepticons', a single tear went down her cheekplate, 'I trust you. The coordinates are: Latitude: 40-24'39'' N  
Longitude: 115-25'03'' W'

She opened her optics again, staring at him. Smokescreen gasped.

'Oh Primus, you- - -'

'The Autobot base?', whispered Soundwave, shocked. The femme nodded.

He breathed out and opened a GroundBridge, whizzing in a green portal before them.

'What about your vows?', she asked pleadingly, as Smokescreen paused and jumped in.

'They are all enshadowed by by the one I make right now. I love you Belle, and I always will. My spark is _yours. _I belong to you, and one word from you has power enough for me to sacrifice myself without second thought. I love you', he repeated, holding her shoulders, 'I didn't understand that before'

Smokescreen appeared in the Bridge again.

'Take her, leave me here', he managed, like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

'What? No!', she screamed, as the Bot grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the portal with him. The dark spy put his hands on his back, snapping his black screen closed. He stood there, silently, watching her. She didn't know - but right now, although his spark was being wripped apart with such brutal force the pain overwhelmed him...

...he felt, he wasn't broken anymore. She had mended him, Fixed him, like he had fixed her.

'Soundwave, no!', she weeped, fighting Smokescreen.

'I'm being the good guy', he smiled painfully under the screen.

'Soundwave, I love- - -'

The GroundBridge closed into a tiny green dot, and diappeared just as a team of Vehicons burst in, smashing the metal door in. It was led by Megatron and Starscream. The Vehicons pushed Soundwave to the floor, holding his spread servos firmly. He didn't even try to fight back. His knee joints struck the ground painfully, but the pain was nothing compared to what was in his spark.

'Well, well, well. Who would've thought?', laughed Starscream, leaning over the spy. Megatron looked at Soundwave, shaking his head in disappointment.

'Of all, you...', he said in a low voice.

This was the time. Soundwave slid the screen open, revealing to the Decepticons his glowing blue optics. A brazen smirk crept onto his lips, as he saw their shocked expressions.

'Traitor!', called Starscream.

'Soundwave, how...?', gasped Megatron, staring at him.

'I have no bloody idea', shrugged the spy, the smile still on his face, 'but you know what, ya bastard sun of a beach? Belle? She makes me feel proud for having them'

**... **

**Let me know. Love me, hate me, but never forget me. **

**Review, please.**

**I hope I expressed all the emotion in Soundwave and Nightingbell, and I hope you like what I've done with my OC. You guys... review if you want to know what happens next. It means a lot to me. =why so sad, darling?= Knockout, Nighitngbell just left... I'm depressed here! **


	17. Chapter 17

**kk, here I am. So before I get started I want to tell you, I won't be able to update for 5 days now, starting tomorrow. I'm sorry, but there's really no way. I'll do my best, and please wait for me!**

Nightingbell's POV

Oh Primus, why did you do this to me?, I thought, as Smokescreen pulled me into the base. I thought my life was over. I had broken my vows as a Libra and trusted a Decepticon with the coordinates of the Autobot base. I had let my judgement to be clouded by Soundwave, and worse of all, I regret nothing. I don't regret what I have done, even though I should. And then, as I cried, I knew it wasn't for the broken vow - but for my dark guardian.

Smokescreen's hand loosened on my forearm, I looked around and saw all the Autobots, staring at me in shock.

'Optimus, forgive me', I whispered and passed out.

When I woke up again, I was in the med bay. I looked to my left, and saw Ratchet, holding a holo screen and a stylus. He glanced up at me, and I imagined him in glasses.

'Nightingbell, yes?', he asked. He had a grumpy, but warm voice, and I trusted him immediately. I nodded delicately. I sat up on the bed, hands on both sides of my body, but his hand rested on my shoulder, 'easy. You've been through a lot'

I glanced at him, and tried to get up anyway. He sighed and gave me a hand, so I leaned on him thankfully. I was able to see everyone now - the young Bot I saved, Smokescreen, the femme Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus himself. The leader walked up to me, and I lowered my optics.

'Why did you break the Vow of Silence?', he asked.

'I had to get Smokescreen off the Nemesis', I replied, looking up at him boldly. Then, I glanced at the boy. He seemed both thankful and ashamed.

'And you told the Decepticons the location of our home', said Arcee angrily, crossing her servos. Smokescreen opened his mouth, but one glare from her silenced him.

'I did', I said quietly, but everyone heard my voice clearly. The Autobots looked at each other gravely, but I wasn't done yet. I straightened up, 'but I only told one of them'

'What's the difference?', cried Ratchet, 'we must evacuate, now!'

'I told _Soundwave_', I also felt irate, 'I _trust _Soundwave. If there's one thing he knows, it's when to keep silent'

'We have no guarantee- - -', growled Arcee, taking a step forwards, but Optimus stopped her without a word. He had noticed Smokescreen, begging for attention.

'I saw how he looks at her, okay?', he blurted out, spreading his servos.

'How _does _he look at her?', asked Ratchet, cocking an optic rim. Smokescreen's optics rested on me.

'He looks at her like she's the only thing that matters in the universe', he answered quietly, and I looked at my feet, biting my lip.

'You mean to tell me, the black-spark spy we interrogated a week ago actually cares for someone other than himself?!', exclaimed Arcee, walking up to the young Bot.

'Yah! He doesn't care for himself, Cee, I _saw _it. He _loves _Nightingbell, there's no doubt about that', he stood up to her, his optics narrow. My lip started trembling, and I nodded. Bulkhead and Bumblebee glanced at each other, confused. The Bot I didn't notice before, because he was in the shadows, stepped forward. It was Wheeljack, servos crossed, his blue optics fixed on me.

'Do you love _him?', _he asked, cocking an optic rim. I gave him a painful glance.

'Yeah', I nodded again, and swallowed, 'I should be there now. He would never turn you in, and hell knows what they're doing to him...'

'As long as we got her in here, the base is secure', said Wheeljack, looking at Optimus, 'besides, there's no way to Bridge her back onto the Nemesis'

'I realize that', the leader looked at me gravely, 'I'm sorry, Nightingbell'

It felt like my spark was falling apart, and tears came up in my optics. I had no idea what to do. But Soundwave had turned against Megatron for me, and was paying for it. The thought was killing me. Smokescreen volounteered to take care of me, and he led me to a free chamber at the end of the corridor. A feeling of numbness started taking over, and I didn't even feel the tears. I sat on my bed, and Smokescreen sat next to me.

'Hey... I don't know if this will help. But Nightingbell, thank you for what you did for me'

'I couldn't watch you hurt. You're welcome', I said, glancing at him for less than a second.

'And don't worry about what the others say. It's just that... they got used to the other side of Soundwave', he shrugged, playing with his digits.

I smiled at him, a little sadness in my eyes.

'Thanks, Smoke', I said warmly. He smiled back at me.

'No problem. Tomorrow we'll have to establish your vehicle form', he said. I bit my lip. I knew Arcee was a motorcycle, but then, if I was a jet, I could find the Nemesis... I wasn't sure. And I had to think it through. Or I could try a spontaneous decision.

'I wanna go now', I looked at him, and stood up.

'That's okay', he shrugged and led me out and through the enterance. He was being polite, he didn't transform into his vehicle mode, so we walked out and onto the road. I knew about the need to hide from humans, so I tried to lay low - but Smokescreen didn't seem to care so much. Finally, we made it to the highway, and sat down, staring at cars and motorbikes than whooshed by. I tilted my head, still wondering whether it wouldn't be better to got to the airport - but then, Knockout was a 'Con and yet an automobile, so it probably ddin't matter. And although it wasn't approved of, I could always rescan. I pointed the one that I liked.

'This one', I said.

'Lovely', he smiled approvingly.

**...**

**Well, suggestions approved of! Review and tell me what Nightingbell should take as her vehicle form, and I might take it, if it beats my personal idea! Smiles, Transformette out! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Curious fact: before I came up with 'Spark in Darkness', this story was called 'Demons Love Too', and that's still what I call it in Doc Manager. **

Soundwave's POV:

I regret nothing. That was my first thought when the Vehicons tugged he upwards to face Megatron. I saw the glow from my strange blue optics reflect in his face plates, twisted in the expression of fury.

'You enabled the escape of two prisoners! Where did you send them?! Where?!', he shouted, and I looked at him, a shadow of a smile on my lips. It's just like he once said, I know when to withhold information. Of course, I've been linked to the mainframe and deleting all information on the Autobot Base for three minutes now.

'Three...', I started counting the percentage left, 'two...'

'Oh scrap what's he dowing now?!', shrieked Starscream, hiding behind Megatron. That bloody little bastard. Meh.

'One', I tilted my head and the lights exploded in a shower of sparks, covering my Lord and his SIC, and streaming onto the Vehicons holding me.

I fought myself free and started flowing, turning and sending sharp, accurate shots into the ones who once obeyed me. Both of my hands were changed into weapons, the two cables in my torso unrolled and grew small, but deadly blades. They spun around me, I felt like the god of war again. I never grew soft, I congratulated myself. I snapped the screen shut, because I knew that it put fear into my enemies' sparks. But it never bothered Belle...

...yes, the pain is very real. I broke out of the lab, and searched for Laserbeak - he wasn't on the ship. He probably went after Belle. Attaboy.

I ran through the dark corridors, once more finding the shadows my ally. They had always been one - although I knew Belle was afraid of the dark. No, she never said so. She also thought it something useful. But she feared the dark all the same. And me? I _am _darkness. I kept going, my systems linked to the Nemesis. She obeyed me perfectly, and I was grateful to her. We've worked together for quite a long while, and she asisted me in my escape.

Of course I know I won't make it. Of course I do. There are too many Vehicons. And I know the Nemesis likes me - but she's loyal to Megatron. She always will be. Finally, my time ran out - the door snapped closed before my face. I leaned my servos on it, breathing out. Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me - I turned slowly.

Airachnid smiled and licked her lips.

'Hello, handsome', she purred, and stepped aside, revealing Shockwave, his single red optic staring straight at my screen.

'=champion=', I replayed, my screen displayed a mocking question mark. The spider lady frowned, and I saw Shockwave take the heavy chain off of his back. I am so screwed, I thought, my back against the wall. He kept coming closer, his slow steps sent an echo. I sent out the painful audio signal, and Airachnid grabbed her head, screaming. But it didn't effect Shockwave - he nodded, chuckling.

'Above-average intelligence, remember?', he asked, tapping the side of his optic. I glared at him, 'it's a thing we share', he added, and started swinging the chain. I took attack position, bending my knee-joints. Blades came out of the sides of my servos, I stared at him boldly. When my back's on the wall, I don't _freeze up. _

Before he could strike, I jumped, stood upside-down on his back and landed on the other side. He turned in less than a second, awfully heavy-duty for a scientist, and I took a step backwards, muttering curses in my thoughts, some so nasty that I didn't suspect myself of ever using them. Shockwave raised his left servo to strike - but suddenly, I felt the Energon prod dig into the side of my neck and paralyze me. My knee joints bent under me, I fell on my face unable to move.

_You bastard, _I thought.

'Sorry, Radiohead', I heard Knockout's whisper, as the world started to turn black.

_Bloody Brutus, _was the last thing that went through my mind.

* * *

_Normal narration_

Knockout stood over the spy's motionless body, spinning his Energon prod in his right hand and humming something.

'You saved me smacking down a colleague', said Shockwave and patted the medic on the shoulder, 'thanks'

Airachind looked at them angrily, and crossed her servos.

'Idiot! Soundwave deserved to be punished!', she exclaimed, stomping up to Knockout and looking right into his gorgeous red optics. There was something strange in them she didn't recognize - it was compassion. He tilted his head, glanced at the spy on the floor and at the femme's pink optics again. He waited to get a better effect, and stopped spinning the Energon prod. Their faces were inches apart.

'For what, Arachne? Falling in love?', he asked softly, and turned from her, ordering three Vehicons to carry him to the isolation ward so that he couldn't break into the mainframe anymore. The femme tried to maintain her stare in his optics, but for some reason, gave in. Maybe it was the name 'Arachne', maybe it was the confusing idea of someone like Soundwave... _loving. _Before she could make up her mind, the medic, the spy and the soldiers were gone.

Knockout stood under the wall, looking at the still unconscious Soundwave.

'Why'd you do it, Radiohead?', he sighed heavily, although he knew he was only talking to an empty body, 'I understand everything. It all fits the puzzle. But one thing... you'd never break a vow. I know you, champ! I've known you long enough. Why'd you do it for _her? _She's beautiful, wonderful, like an angel... but there are thousands of femmes like that. Why is she the femme fatale?'

To his shock, he saw Soundwave move his head and look at him.

'Because she broke her vows for me', he replied.

The medic threw his servos in the air.

'She did it to save the kid! A _Bot, _too!'

'That's not the vow I'm talking about'

Because he had heard her talking in her sleep. And because he had done his research on the role of Libra.

She was not to be with a mech. She was not to love anyone. For her judgement to be clear, she could not _be _with anyone from each of the sides on the war. And he remembered her kisses, he remembered her touch. and he knew, what she did was far more than just trusting him. Far more than giving him the coordinates that could win this war.

She gave him _herself. _

**Huh, I have no idea what just happened. I did not plan this. No, really, this was just like bang and it was written. Very weird. But, I hope you like it! Let me know! **

**reviews = inspration = chapters, remember?**

**kk, so this is probably my last update before I leave, maybe one more chappie later today... oh so naughty :3 Ba-bye, and TALK to me, peoples! Here, it's you who can make a difference in their fates. Nightingbell and Soundwave forever. **

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chap before I offline. I hope you like this!**

Nightingbell had picked. A slim, black Kawasaki Ninja from this year, seventh fastest bike in the world. She scanned, and transformed – her vehicle form had two wide, deep purple stripes on both sides and light blue accents on the front. Her lights were lined with violet, that melted into the general black of her paint job.

'I can always rescan', she said, revving her engine. Smokescreen transformed into his own vehicle form, a race car, and they speeded off back to base. Nightingbell didn't really feel well – actually, as if her spark had been ripped out.

When she drove in, she saw Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, letting three human children out and off. Nightingbell stared at them, and searched her memory for their names. She found them – Jack, Raf and Miko. Smokescreen transformed and put a hand on her motorcycle form, scrambling the holographic operator. She saw the kids staring back at her in surprise.

'Who's that?', asked the boy called Jack.

'Her name's Nightingbell', said Smokescreen.

'Another femme? Cool!', exclaimed Miko. Nightingbell glanced up at Smokescreen. He nodded, letting her go, and she took full form.

'Wow, you're quite... dark', said Jack, a little taken aback.

'Cool!', commented Miko.

'Hello', she replied, and smiled, 'I'm Nightigbell. You're Jack, Raf and Miko, right?'

'Yeah. How'd you know?', asked the little one, Rafael.

'I _know _things. It's okay, I'm... I'm neutral in the war', she nodded at them.

'Oh, but, Airachnid kind of neutral or...?', asked Miko, and both femmes in the room flinched strongly.

'I am very different from Airachnid... in all ways, except for our taste in mechs', Nightingbell glanced sideways angrily, her fists clenched for a second, then she regained control, 'she tore my voicebox out'

The kids glanced all at once at Bumblebee, who beeped a question, and then at the black femme again.

'Who fixed you?', asked Raf, repeating after the yellow scout.

'Bad call!', hissed Smokescreen from behind her back, but it was too late. But instead of crying, she only bit her lip.

'Soundwave fixed me', she replied, closing her optics and touching her throat.

'Oh, then the chances for Bee aren't so big...', sighed Raf, looking at him feet.

'Wait a minute, but doesn't that mean you're a 'Con?', asked Jack suspiciously, pointing a finger at her. Smokescreen stepped forward, covering the femme.

'Don't push it, dude', he growled at the boy, but Nightingbell shook her head.

'It's okay. I'm not Decepticon, I told you, I'm neutral', she replied patiently, and sat down before the kids. She wanted them to trust her, and she knew she had to answer their questions to do so. Smokescreen was being caring and she was grateful, but she had to do this. The other Autobots went about their business, but they all were secretly listening.

'Stop talking riddles!', exclaimed Miko, throwing her arms in the air. They too had sat.

'Then why would Soundwave help you?', asked Jack, ignoring the Japanese girl.

'It's nothing. He did far more for me than just fix my throat'

'So is he not Decepticon anymore?', Raf straightened his red glasses, 'I mean, he _helped _you'

'What's strange about that?', asked Nightingbell, feeling confused.

'You know, the 'Cons are _evil_', said Miko, gesturing horns and all kinds of things unrelated.

'It's complicated. He stood up to Megatron to get me and Smokescreen here, and I don't know what- - -', her head yanked up suddenly, as they all had heard Ratchet's call from over the monitors. They ran up together, the children got up to the platform and leaned over curiously.

'Belle?', asked the only voice she ever wanted to hear again. She pressed the microphone, regardless of the other Autobots gathering.

'I'm here!', she said, holding a hand up to her mouth and laughing through her tears, 'are you okay?'

'I... you could say that', he managed, as if in pain.

'That was stupid, what you did, you know that?', she said, closing her optics and simply enjoying the fact he was alive and talking to her. That voice...

'It was the smartest thing I'd ever done', he replied, and there was a smile in his voice. She was speechless for a few seconds, just standing there with her lips covered. He sighed, and spoke again, 'I don't have much time, I've hacked my way into my old station. I just needed...', he had to take a deep breath, he was really wounded, 'I just needed to hear your voice'

'Please, I...', she couldn't speak, she had too much to say.

'I can't make it out of here, Belle', he said sadly, 'I'm sorry. And I know the vows you broke for me were far more than just Vows of Silence. You made the Vow of Purity, Belle, Primus... why didn't you tell me? I would've never...', he took a deep breath.

'It was my choice', she said sternly.

'I'm sorry, Belle. I've never had to say goodbye before, so I don't know how to'

'No. I am going on that ship, and I am- - -'

'Belle, for Primus' sake, don't get near this bloody ship ever again. Ever, you understand me? Take the vows again. Take the Vows of Purity, and live on'

'No, I won't!'

'I _belong _to you, and you belong to _me_. You will do it. And when I'm gone, you'll- - -I have to go. I... I love you, Belle', there was fear in his voice. She opened her mouth, but he cut the call. She smashed her fist onto the keyboard and his her face in her arms.

Jack looked at Miko, and saw the girl was crying.

'Fine!', she cried, sobbing, 'not all 'Cons are evil!', she couldn't speak anymore – she jumped over the handrail and ran over the desk to Nightingbell. She then sat down next to the femme, and started stroking her metal forearm. Arcee glanced over at them, and hid her face. All the Autobots looked away, feeling down.

'I never knew he could... be like this...', said Miko, tears on her face, 'like... on the day of... interrogation, I...'

She couldn't speak anymore. The femme looked at her, tilting her head.

'Thank you', she said, and smiled through her tears, 'you made me certain. He is different'

The others joined some distance away, Bulkhead and Wheeljack glanced at each other.

'You knew about the Vow of Purity?', muttered Bulk.

'No!', hissed Jackiem raising his shoulders, 'no way!'

'A Libra who broke her vows', Ratchet shook his head, 'not something you see every day'

'Everybody, to your chambers. Leave Nightingbell alone', ordered Optimus in a quiet voice, and they disbanded, leaving the black femme by the monitors and pointlessly replaying the call.

**If this meant something to you, review! To me it proves my OC actually succeeded in touching your sparks! OMG I got feels over this... cry T.T I love you Soundwave, I love you so much dude! **

***hugging Soundwave* =okay... are you alright?= Shut up, Soundwave! Just shut up and hug meeeeeee! **


	20. Chapter 20

**K so I'm being naughty and writing from my phone even though I shouldn't. Lets see if I still got it in me!**

**Thanks for staying with me so long, and sorry for not updating, but I was busy. So, it's time to take a look at what's going on aboard the Nemesis... **

Soundwave breathed out, leaning his head back against the wall. He had been sitting in his cell for hours, counting the passing seconds. He had told Nightingbell to take her Purity Vows again, and however it pained him, he knew he was doing the right thing. It was he should've done earlier.

_=I've screwed it all=,_ thought the other side of him.

He needed to go to Megatron, to tell him- no. Megatron was meaningless. And life itself was meaningless as well. Because what was he to do? The only factor keeping him alive was the fact the Decepticon Lord was sentimental about the years they fought through side by side. And it had been vorns... Yes, Soundwave did feel bad about betraying the Cybertronian who saved his life. But he kept telling himself he did it for Belle. For Belle, the small, beautiful, angelic Belle. He closed his optics sadly and started replaying her song, replaying it until he felt tears come up. He then stopped, sitting in the silence which suddenly seemed strange.

There was no chance of escaping the Nemesis. None. He was imprisoned here until Megatron decided to finally kill him. And that day he would welcome gladly.

* * *

'Pity old Sounders got corrupted', sighed Airachnid, 'I didn't think the femme would win him over'

'Me neither', agreed Starscream, 'I have had several... Issues with Lord Megatron, whilst Soundwave has never stood up to him in his life. Just the same, silent and fiercely loyal Soundwave, walking the corridors of the Nemesis since the beginning', Satrscream's voice turned a bit melancholy, as he leaned his elbows on the metal table. Knockout sighed.

'Well, yes, Radiohead was always obedient. But in one of the languages of Europe, they say 'calm water shapes the shore', and I should think that applies to our dear spy'

'Smart-ass', chuckled Airachnid, 'you're Cybertronian, idiot, just cos your automobile is European don't mean you are'

'But it's me quoting sayings here', he smirked, happy with himself.

'Who's on guard with Soundwave after lunch?', asked Airachnid.

'I believe it is Knockout', said Starscream.

'That's not-'

'Arachne, let us go for a flight'

'Gladly, Screamy'

'Seriously, peoples!', Knockout crossed his servos.

'Ba-bye, handsome', Airachnid smiled and patted his cheekplate, walking away with the SIC.

Knockout sighed, staring at the floor for a few seconds, then turned and walked out of 'the bar', heading for Soundwave's cell. On his way his gaze was fixed in the ground, and he accidentally bumped into a group of Vehicons. They looked after him for a few seconds, but he didn't stop, servos crossed and red optics bouncing around left and right.

He finally reached his destination and stopped.

Soundwave's screen was fixed on him.

Knockout looked away, then at the spy again.

Soundwave kept his gaze.

Knockout walked up to the glass in a few quick steps.

'Don't look at me like that!', he hissed. Soundwave stared, 'no. I am a Decepticon, I did what Lord Megatron required. I obey Lord Megatron, and only him. So don't stare at me with puppy-screen, cos I ain't gonna take your side! You're a traitor, a coward, that's all you are'

He looked at the dark spy again, and breathed out heavily.

'We might've been friends, Radiohead, but on the final record, it's Megatron I'll stand with, and you know that'

Soundwave leaned back against the wall.

'=Friends=', he replayed.

'Shut up. I won't help you. Never. That would be betraying my origin. I will never do that, not even for you'

Soundwave looked at him for a few seconds - and the green, heartbeat-like lines appeared as a heavenly voice filled the cell. Knockout's optics widened, he swallowed.

Nightingbell's voice was so beautiful.

'I...', the Decepticon medic, 'I won't let you go, not even for her. Not even for...'

Her name couldn't get past the barrier of his lips. Knockout started playing with his digits.

'Don't trust me, Soundwave. It's not advisable', he said finally and turned his face, as the song died out.

* * *

=_Starscream's shift. What's it gonna be?=_

'Hello, Soundwave', said the SIC, walking up to the glass with his hands behind his back.

The spy glared at him.

'Who would have thought', Starscream shook his head theatrically slowly, 'I'm only sad I didn't get in on video, you know. Nightingbell's a slick little femme, isn't she? Very beautiful, a true wonder. You could've had her, you know, like me. I took what I wanted of her. While you, you were just a tool in her hands. While it was Nightingbell you could've used. If you don't mind who did it first'

Soundwave sprang to his feet, his fists slammed against the glass so hard it shook. Starscream jumped backwards with a shriek, but a nasty smile soon returned to his lips.

'Anger? An emotion in the cold, silent Soundwave? Oh, I deserve a medal!', he exclaimed happily. Soundwave backed away from the glass and slid down the wall, putting his hands on either side of his body. He gave the SIC a look so filled with hatred and disgust the mech flinched. That screen could express so much, and it was only a piece of black glass!

'Soundwave... superior', said the spy in the low, deep voice, and tripped his own systems, falling into stasis.

**Sorry for the wait, folks, I hoped you liked the SW chap. Oh Radiohead I love you! =*stasis*= please wake up soon!**

**Review for more chapters, it keeps me writing! **

**Transformette, over and out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait! Well, here I am, from Half-Black Heart Studio, Transformette just for you! Let's pop into the Autobot base and check on our poor, poor heartbroken Nightingbell. **

Nightingbell tilted her head, hearing something familiar.

'Laser... Laserbeak?', she asked, her optic rims drew close. She couldn't see him, but she could hear some kind of noise.

'Where?!', shrieked Miko, jumping to her feet in panic. The other Bots and kids also looked around.

The black femme stood up and walked up to a pipe, tilting her hair. Then, one of her hands turned into a blade and she sliced it open - the tiny jet stormed out, shooting in every direction, in a huge cloud of smoke. Nightingbell coughed, and, before the Autobots made use of their own weapons - far more dangerous than Laserbeak's blasters, I must add - grabbed the jet in both hands, holding it firmly. It struggled for a few seconds, then stopped, seeing it was her.

Optimus was the first to hide his guns, the others followed, curious.

'Hi', she said to the small purple jet. She felt like it was looking at her, 'did Soundwave send you?', although she knew it to be true, and knew that Laserbeak would not answer, she had to ask the question just to feel the electricity run down her spine from saying the name. She let the jet go, it floated close to her.

'Wow', commented Miko.

'That's...', Bulkhead said, but didn't finish.

Smokescreen was the first to walk up - Laserbeak hissed angrily and covered Nightingbell. The femme smiled and chuckled, pushing the jet aside.

'Relax', she said. It turned to her, then to the young Bot again.

'It's unbelivable', Smokescreen shook his head, 'you're like an enchantress, you know?'

Nightingbell looked sideways, lowering her lashes.

'Why thank you', she said in a velvety voice.

* * *

'We're trying to restore the omega lock. We know the Decepticons are working on it', said Optimus as they stood in a circle, 'and we belive it is possible'

'It is', Nightingbell nodded. Laserbeak had attached itself to her torso.

'How do you know?', asked Wheeljack, his servos crossed on his chest.

'I belive so. But I will be sure to call Primus and ask', she glared at him, her optics narrow. He shut up.

'It is our only hope of restoring Cybertron', said Optimus, a little sadly, and looked down.

'I wish I could help you in the fight', sighed Nightingbell, 'but as a Libra, my duties are clear. Even though I don't know if I still qualify for the role', she bit her tongue, blushing and hiding her face. The memories of his kisses and touch came swarming over her, she had to close her optics for a moment.

'We understand', nodded Arcee, looking a bit worried.

'The omega lock... it can really get us home?', asked Smokescreen, trying to hide the happiness in his voice. Bumblebee beeped the same question, standing by the other Bot's side with his hands joined.

'Yes. It can', nodded Ratchet, 'and it will, mark my words'

'But what happens then...?', Miko's eyebrows drew close together, she took Jack's hand. He also looked sad, and so did Raf.

'Let's not think about that yet', ordered Bulkhead, looking sideways. Wheeljack put a hand on his shoulder.

'We have to get the mission on a lock and see it through', said the Wrecker, a bit sternly, but in a soldier manner that he knew would speak to Bulkhead. The green mech nodded.

Nightingbell sighed, stroking Laserbeak on her torso. He kind of... purred at her touch. The Autobots all seemed a bit grim and went about their own business, while Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet sat down by the monitors, discussing something.

Days passed with no word from the dark spy - a mech known as Ultra Magnus arrived, and to her surprise at the very sight of her fell on one knee with his neck bent. He had heard much of the Libra, and felt great respect for her. Of course she helped him up immediately - but it came as a surprise. She was the one usually quiet, unknown, but who knew everyone else. But the Libra stood for justice, and that was all that Ultra Magnus seemed to care about. Justice. So they got along quite well.

* * *

_Forgive me, Primus. _

_What it there to forgive, little Belle?, he asked, as she kneeled before him. _

_I have broken my vows. _

_Yes, that is true. _

_But I- - -_

_Little Belle..., he said, his voice calm and warm as ever, don't fear me. You did what you felt right. With your love you saved a lost spark, a spark in darkness. Soundwave had no hope and you gave it to him. That is percicely what I wanted a Libra to be - and I know from your thoughts you would never join the Decepticons even if he begged you to. While him? He would obey your every word. _

_Primus, I am sorry still. _

_Do not be. You did right. _

_Thank you, father, she said, calling him that with awe. It had no real meaning except for the spiritual one. _

_Go on with him when Cybertron is restored. _

_Nightingbell closed her optics. _

_Is he alright, Primus?, she asked fearfully. _

_The Decepticons hurt him. Bend him. But you can be sure, my little Belle, thanks to you, they will never break him. _

**Well I hope you liked this chap! Please review for more! The more you comment the faster I get ideas and write them down, so please do. From Half-Black Heart Studio, this was Transformette, rolling out! **

**... REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, dear Guest, thanks for your lovely reviews! Well I'm sorry to say it is the effect I wanted my story to inflict. Lol :) well here it is! **

'The Omega Lock is ready', Soundwave picked up the radio signal. It was all he could really do in his cell.

He leaned his head against the wall. He knew his execution was not to be escaped. It had been days; Megatron was going to kill him any day now.

Suddenly, he saw a red paint job approaching. Red Paint-job came into sight, and Soundwave recognized the Decepticon medic.

Knockout.

'Fine!', hissed the doctor, 'fine, Radiohead! Damn you, but fine!'

Soundwave tilted his head.

'Yes, I will help you. Not for you. For Nightingbell, and only Nightingbell', he said sternly, pointing a digit.

Soundwave nodded once, slowly. Knockout unlocked the door and pulled the dark spy to his feet, looking around sheepishly.

'~Laserbeak~', he replayed. The medic ran a hand over Soundwave's torso.

'Oh... Smart', admitted Knockout, and grabbed the spy's hand, pulling him through the dark corridors of the Nemesis.

As soon as Soundwave was out of the no-zone, he started receiving thousands of transmissions he'd missed so much. His systems were always filled with sound and video, and the sensation was back now.

'Your station', Knockout pointed. Soundwave nodded, a little deeper than necessary, and leaned on the desk.

'Laserbeak?', he asked in his normal voice. A soft hum came for the speakers.

'Laserbeak. You have found Belle?'

Knockout eyed his friend intently. Although the medic distinguished no answer from the hum, Soundwave seemed to understand his tiny jet perfectly. He breathed out in relief.

'Okay. Okay', he nodded, 'good boy'

'Is she alright?', asked Knockout.

'She's fine. With the Autobots', Soundwave looked up at the doctor.

'That's... That's good, I guess', he swallowed.

'Thank you, Knockout', said Soundwave seriously, 'I am in your debt'

The medic smiled.

'You are welcome', he said, and a sadness appeared in his optics, 'let's go. I hope I can get you off the Nemesis unnoticed'

'I must talk to the ship', said Soundwave.

'You can do it on the way. Come on. Send Laserbeak the coordinates', Knockout tugged his forearm, but Soundwave didn't move. The two cables extended from his chest - he plucked them into the system.

'I know I should ask no more of you than I already have', he said, 'but I need time'

Knockout nodded.

'I'll trigger a lockdown. You can override it when you need to, only Shockwave is as good at it as you, and he's on one of the them long lab sessions', said the doctor fast.

Soundwave nodded.

'And I will talk to the Nemesis'

* * *

'You know you can't get me to obey you. That is only Megatron's power'

She seemed to have come out of the wall; a strong, purple spirit femme, with very thin yellow lines running through her body like veins. Her optics were a fiery orange, just like the Vehicons'. A few last plates shifted into place, and she took a step towards Soundwave. He stood up. The red lights of lockdown appeared.

'I know', he said, 'but I am not commanding you, Nemesis. I am asking a good friend and ally a favor'

'Soundwave... You never DID order me to do anything', she agreed, nodding.

'Please, Nemesis', he tilted his head.

'Soundwave...', she sat down on the desk. He sighed, 'you know I can't do that'

'You are not just a ship. You don't just obey orders', he objected, crossing his servos, 'if the Omega Lock is activated, and Cybertron restored, it won't matter. You will be free'

'For you. And only for you. Megatron is not to know about this', she gave him a stern look, 'I will let you go. If your femme comes here'

'Nemesis!', he exclaimed, clutching her shoulders, 'I can't let Belle..., I - - -'

'Soundwave', she looked at him calmly and seriously, and he let her go immediately, 'I must know she loves you as well. Only then can I be sure it's worth it'

He hesitated, and agreed.

'Besides, Soundwave', a slight smile came up on the spirit femme's lips, 'she's already on her way'

'What?', his optics widened under the black screen. The Nemesis smiled.

'It's fine. Laserbeak brought her here', she nodded delicately, 'with my guidance'

'Thank you', he whispered.

'Until we meet again', she replied softly, walking back into the darkness as her armor plates slowly merged with the wall, 'on Cybertron, hopefully'

She then vanished. Soundwave checked on the cameras - but he didn't have to.

The door flew in; Nightingbell stormed inside, Knockout behind her. She looked around fast, her optics rested on the spy. Laserbeak appeared, beeped happily and attached himself to his torso. Nightingbell stared for a second - and ran into his arms. He opened his screen and kissed her passionately, putting every second of loneliness and rue into that single kiss.

'I love you', she whispered, she finally managed to say it. For the first time, 'listen. Listen!', she said, in a voice like she was going to cry, 'the Autobots are here. The final battle', she whispered.

'The Autobots?'

'I let them pass', said the Nemesis, coming in through the door Nightingbell had slammed inside, 'go. You must go!'

'Who's that?', hissed Nightingbell, clinging to Soundwave.

'Belle, this is the Nemesis', he said in a low voice.

'I've heard a lot about you', nodded the spirit femme, 'but there's no time'

'Thank you', said Nightingbell, and the two mechs ran out after her. The Nemesis merged with a wall, but her voice and presence followed them as they ran through the corridors.

Nightingbell ran right, and the floor ended suddenly. Below, she saw an enormous pool of blue matter - Cybermatter. It was surrounded by black pillars. And then, she saw Optimus, fighting Megatron by the large blue circle, with terrifying strength, accuracy and brutality. Megatron grabbed his fist, and tried to break the Prime's arm - but suddenly, the yellow Scout, Bumblebee...

He grabbed the Decepticon warlord, giving Optimus a chance to catch his balance again. But Bee payed a great price. Megatron's hand turned into a blade, and pierced the young Bot's chest in a shower of fire and sparks.

'No!', she screamed, holding a hand forward.

Soundwave put an arm around her to hold the femme back - but she broke free. Arcee was fighting Airachnid above, Nightingbell noticed others as well.

Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Bulkhead...

She saw Wheeljack too late. His fist dug into Knockout's face, pushing him a good distance backwards. She was first to react.

The word 'neutral' rang in her mind - but she didn't care. It wasn't about taking sides. It was about standing up for whoever stood up for her.

With a battle cry, one of her arms formed a blade. She slashed it across Wheeljack's chest, pushing him away from Knockout. He eyed her suspiciously.

'What the- - -'

Shockwave's servo closed around his neck. Wheeljack chocked, and stumbled.

Suddenly, Soundwave appeared behind them and, with one, fluid move of the long black base in his right hand sliced the Decepticon scientist's head clear off in a shower of Energon and sparks. The purple 'Con let go of Wheeljack, stood headless for a few seconds and fell first to his knees, then to the floor. Energon sprayed.

'Die, bitch', Soundwave growled.

'Which side are you on?', managed Wheeljack, holding his throat.

'Both', replied Nightingbell, 'and neither. It doesn't matter. I need to help Bee!'

'Bee is dead', said Ratchet grimly, approaching them.

'Not to me', growled Noghtingbell. Soundwave tilted his head.

'Belle?', he asked, puzzled. The femme jumped.

She landed where Optimus and Megatron were clashing. She saw the 'Con Lord, as in slow motion, aim his hand blade at Optimus' chest. her plan of helping Bee vanished, she knew what she had to do in this moment.

Nightingbell jumped.

The knife went into her, piercing her spark. Soundwave cried a 'no!' But it was all so slow.

_Primus, give me strength. _

'No!', Optimus said, shocked. Nightingbell dropped onto the floor, sliding off the Energon-stained blade. She saw the Autobot's eyes light up with fire. He raised his own orange-glowing knife and dug it into Megatron's chest, pushing it in deep, with strength and desperation, and a hint of sadness.

The Decepticon warlord was dead.

Nightingbell saw Soundwave lean over her. His screen was retraced.

'Belle? Belle!', he cried, as if through mist.

'Pull Bumblebee towards me', she ordered in a quiet voice. He didn't ask questions. The Nemesis' spirit femme form appeared, coming up from the ground, standing over Megatron.

'I'm sorry, sir', she said. Soundwave thought he detected a note of grief in her voice. She then tugged Bumblebee up to Nightingbell.

The black femme shivered, feeling the loss of Energon affect her. She closed her optics and prayed.

She felt her body being lifted up, by hands that weren't there - and she saw Bumblebee, floating above the ground next to her. Then they were delicately put in the Cybermatter, and Nightingbell closed her optics again, breathing out.

* * *

Soundwave watched in shock, much as the other Autobots and Decepticons gathered on the spot. Starscream had run with Airachnid, while the Nemesis' attention was somewhere else.

Then, the two bodies, dead a moment ago, appeared again, lighting up with life.

Bee opened his large blue optics.

'What ha- - - PRIMUS!', he grabbed his throat, finding his voice was normal again. He then pulled both Optimus and Ratchet into a hug, happiness beaming from the young Scout.

Soundwave lifted Nightingbell up - she too was awake.

'Cybermatter...', she smiled.

'Primus, Belle, that was so bloody stupid! You got yourself killed... For an AUTOBOT!', he exclaimed.

'No', she looked at Optimus, as she stood on her own two feet, 'for a friend'

The large mech smiled.

'There is much to do; and little time', he said, and looked at Soundwave.

Then, he put forward a hand.

Nightingbell dug an elbow into the spy's torso. He glared at her and shook Optimus' hand, nodding with respect.

'Uh... What happens to me now?', asked Knockout uncertainly, raising a hand.

'Smackdown for doing nothing to save Smokey!', Smokescreen slapped the medic on the back of his head. The red 'Con growled.

'Go buff yourself', he said irritably.

'We must return to base', said Ratchet.

'Soundwave?', Nightingbell took the spy's hand. He focused, slamming the screen shut, and the green portal appeared, spinning before them.

'Nemesis?', asked the dark spy, turning his head to look at the spirit femme.

'I'll be waiting', she said, 'since Megatron is dead, and you were positioned higher than Starscream... I belong to you now', she bowed her head.

'You know what I told you. I will never command you', he objected.

'But I can tag along, right?', a slight smile came up on her face; she merged with the wall.

'Was that... The Nemesis?', asked Wheeljack, tilting his head.

'Her femme spirit form', explained Soundwave.

'Come on, I just want to make sure Jack is okay', said Arcee in a worried tone.

'And I have to tell Raf- - - TELL!', Bee clapped happily. Ratchet laughed - and covered his lips immediately, looking away. A little blush came up on his face.

'Let's go', Optimus nodded at the GroundBridge. Nightingbell looked at a very shy Knockout and smiled.

'Come on', she nodded at him.

**Well oh jeez the feels ! I hope you liked it, and. If you did, it is your duty to review! REVIEW! Belle and Soundwave forever! Geez... Aw. **

**Well REVIEW already!**


	23. Chapter 23

**EVERYBODY read the AN at the end! **

Soundwave and Knockout took each others backs, looking around unsurely. Jack, Miko, Raf, Agent Fowler and Ms. Darby looked equally shocked. But it vanished after a moment, as they saw the Autobots come in after them.

Miko ran up to Bulkhead and he lifted her up to his face - she hugged him. Arcee smiled at Jack. Bumblebee put his hands on his hips.

'Hey, Raf', he said, his voice hardly masking the happiness.

The little boy opened his mouth, and trotted up, straightening his red glasses like it could help his hearing.

'Bee!', he cried, 'you can talk!'

'Yup. Thanks to Nightingbell', he looked at the black femme thankfully.

'Thank you', repeated Raf, looking up at her. She nodded, smiling at the little boy. A bit of a blush came up on her cheekplates.

'And are you guys Autobots now?', asked Jack, looking at the Decepticons.

'Do my optics LOOK blue to ya?', snapped Knockout, crossing his servos. Soundwave smirked under the screen.

'There are no more Autobots, nor Decepticons, Jack. The war is over', she announced.

Cries of joy filled the Autobot base, Miko kissed Jack on the cheek while Agent Fowler pulled Nurse Darby into a bear hug. And blushed, very much. He kind of resembled a big, slightly curvy lobster.

Soundwave opened his black screen, looking at Nightingbell in a melancholy way. Their optics met - his seemed both happy, sad and relieved at the same time. It was amazing, how they always expressed everything he watned to say. And how she understood.

'What now?', he asked, in his deep voice.

It seemed to be the question bothering everyone.

They gathered in a circle, Miko sat on Bulkhead's right foot.

'We must return to Cybertron', said Optimus.

'You mean... Leave Earth?', asked Miko sadly, with a slightly blocked nose, as if tears were coming up.

'Miko, I'm...', Bulk seemed speechless. Bee and Raf eyed each other.

'Please don't leave', said the little boy in a pleading tone, touching Bumblebee's knee joint.

'It's so unfair, I want to come with you!', cried Miko, hiding her head in her arms.

'Miko, you know if can't be done', said Jack, trying to comfort her. For a moment, no one knew what to do - sad looks were exchanged.

'I will stay. I am not needed on Cybertron', said Ratchet suddenly.

'Ratchet, you, of all...', Arcee smirked.

'Aw shut it', he looked away, irritated. The aura started to warm up, make the sadness more bearable.

'I promise, we'll come to visit you as soon as we can', Bulkhead looked down at Miko.

'Okay', she managed.

'I really wish I could...', Arcee got down on one knee, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. He smiled.

'It's alright, Cee. I know. Where Optimus goes, you go', he tilted his head, and looked at the Prime, 'take care of her'

'I surely will', he nodded seriously. Arcee got up and took her place at his side.

'You don't have to say anything', said Raf, touching Bumblebee's face, as the yellow Scout bent down to see him better.

'I never did', he bit his lip.

'It's been an honor', Agent Fowler nodded at the Wreckers. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack looked at each other and nodded at the same time - Smokescreen smiled happily, nudging them both.

'This was all such an adventure!', laughed Ms. Darby.

Ratchet and Optimus shook hands - a little longer than necessary, with respect. The seriousness was broken by Arcee, who hopped up to pull them both into a hug, hiding her face in the medic's shoulder.

'Goodbye, Ratchet', she whispered.

'Okay, okay, don't get all soft', he said, but his voice was less grumpy than usual.

'Dontcha worry, darling, I'll play doctor on Cybertron', grinned Knockout. Ratchet cocked an optic rim, and slapped him in the left face plate.

'Ow, what was that for?!', cried the 'Con.

'Knock yourself out', Ratchet rolled his optics and turned to the GroundBridge console. Miko started crying, Jack put an arm around her and Raf took her hand. Smokescreen walked into the green portal first, followed by Ultra Magnus. Then Wheeljack, with a final wave at Miko. Bulkhead looked over his shoulder once, and disappeared. The girl was smiling through her tears. Then went Bumblebee, and Knockout. Soundwave watched Arcee vanish, then looked at Nightingbell.

'I'll be with you in a second', she said, seeing Optimus give her an intense look.

The spy nodded and vanished in the portal leading to the Nemesis.

Nightingbell and Optimus were left alone at the base; the humans and Ratchet had walked away.

'You saved my life, sacrificing your own spark', said the Prime, leaning over her. He was very tall, she had to bend her neck backwards.

'You are a great mech, and Primus' light shines through you. I am ready to die so that you may live', she replied, looking up into his blue optics. Every single word was true.

'I would like to thank you. I am in your eternal debt', he bowed his head. The femme frowned.

'I hate debts', she said, 'they bind. I don't want anyone to be controlled by me'

'If that is your word'

'I will help you revive Cybertron. I, and Soundwave'

'We will need all hands'

'And you', she put a hand on his shoulder, 'shall lead us'

They then entered the GroundBridge - and it closed into a tiny dot, only to vanish completely. They had left Earth.

* * *

Soundwave walked up to the main deck control panel. Knockout took his place by his side, typing something random and pretending to be useful. It bothered no one.

'~Nemesis/home~', replayed the spy, looking at the main window. Outside, they could see thousands of stars - and it looked as if tonight, they all shone a tad brighter.

'You don't have to talk like that anymore, you know', smiled Nightingbell, putting a hand on his cheek. He had his screen open. His lips answered in a slight smirk.

'Force of habit', he replied.

'Yay, we're HOME!', cried Smokescreen happily, throwing a fist in the air.

'Punch it, Knockout', said Wheeljack, crossing his servos.

The red medic activated the Omega Lock, and Cybertron exploded with blue light.

It was the most beautiful thing Nightingbell had ever seen. She gasped, optics wide open. Soundwave turned and kissed her, and she put her servos on his neck, kissing him back. Someone started clapping, and soon the rest joined in. The two pulled away from each other, surprised, and found all the Bots (and Knockout) smiling, in a wide range of smiles - kind, evil, smirky and stupid. But all were happy. Even Optimus-Pokerface-Prime.

* * *

'My Carrier lived in this area', said Soundwave, as they walked through the revived, blue-glowing streets. Autobots were arriving all the time, thanks to the beacon of hope sent out by Optimus. It was a recorded message, saying the war was over. Even some Decepticons came, having run from their divisions.

Team Prime had set up a base in the centre of the fallen city, where the homecoming Cybertronians could stay. Nightingbell and Soundwave returned there in the evening.

'Sorry about slicing you', said the femme, stopping by Wheeljack who was working on the Jackhammer. Again. He slid out from under it.

'Nah, it's kay', he said and slid back in.

Nightingbell smiled and they went into the chamber they shared on the Nemesis. The ship had set down next to the new base they had grown to call Bell Harbor. Named after her. She refused, of course, but Smokescreen would not listen. And so any former Autobot or Decepticon, when ariving on Cvybertron, heard her story.

Soundwave closed the door of the familiar, dark purple room. Nightingbell looked out the huge window, and saw the sun set over their home planet. She looked at the spy uncertainly, and he took her hand.

'A new beginning?', he asked.

'If you'll have me', she smiled at kissed him softly. She just couldn't get enough of him, and she knew it. But hey - they had time.

'Sing for me', he muttered into her lips, with his optics still closed after their kiss. He held her close.

'_I lived in fear, a fear so great__  
_

_My spark hid in the skies_

_I thought I had _

_no real purpose, it wasn't worth the try_

_But then I saw_

_A light in the darkness,_

_candle lighting up my dreams _

_a star, or it seemed, _

_born once more, to help me win_

_And so I fought _

_I could not give in, although _

_I sometimes tried_

_But you then, held me standing _

_refused to give me in_

_And then I found _

_that you and I were meant, _

_to help each other find the sun... _

_So as I now bathe in the bright light_

_Soundwave, I know I_

_love you too... , _she finished, but didn't open her optics. The sun had set - stars lit up the sky.

'I love you, Belle', he whispered, so quiet that she could only just hear him. She shivered as if she was cold - but everything in the world was spinnung now anyway; she just clung onto him, let his servos hold her and cover her entirely, as they stood by the great window. And in a quiet, hardly audible voice, she sung the song which enchanted him at the very beginning.

_Elpida never left_

_Just when you think she's gone, she's there_

_Elpida won't give in_

_She'll fight for you, give you strength_

_If only you knew_

_She'd never leave you,_

_She's always guarding you..._

_THE END_

**All songs are mine. It's been an amazing journey - and thank you all for the reviews and follows. Nightingbell is my OC. All other characters do not belong to me. I guess this really is...**

**the end. **

**And if you want me to write a second part - all you have to do is review or PM me. Follow my account, or don't - I'll write the title of the 2nd part in the next chapter of this one, which will only contain one song. Again, if you want me to continue, just SAY SO! And I will! Give me the energy the inspiration, it's up to you! **

**From Half-Black Heart Studio, Transformette! **


	24. Chapter 24

_Elpida never left_

_Just when you think she's gone, she's there_

_Elpida won't give in_

_She'll fight for you, give you strength_

_If only you knew_

_She'd never leave you,_

_She's always guarding you..._

**But yes - I will write a sequel, if that is the wish of my readers.**

**You will find it under the working title A Spark in Light. Keep checking for new chapters! **

**This fanfiction is the most successful one from Half-Black Heart Studio, but for further reading try: **

**1. Untitled, in working**

**2. Two Brothers, Two Mortal Enemies**

**3. The IDEA, in working **

**and a Deadpool fanfiction: **

**4. The Deadpool Project. **

**All from the expendable Expendable, Transformette :3 yep Barney Ross fan. Okay. Please continue to read my stories! And see the sequel, A SPARK IN LIGHT! **

**Review and give me the inspiration I need! **


	25. Memories

**I have no idea what I'm doing. **

Soundwave lifted the sparkling up in his servos. He glanced at Knockout.

'Are you _absolutely sure_ she's alright?', he asked, a nervousness to his voice. The medic laughed.

'Oh, Radiohead. I told you a thousand times, she's fine! She just tripped. She's a sparkling, for Primus' sake! Even Nightingbell isn't as freaked out as you are', he crossed his servos, nodding at the tiny femme.

'I'm just...'

'Yeah, you're just stressed out of your armor. Come on, Soundwave, trust me', he smiled.

'That wouldn't be a good idea', the spy cocked an optic rigde, tilting his head at Knockout.

'Ha, ha, ha', the medic frowned, not amused at all. 'Just give Soundbell back to Nightingbell and it'll be off your chest'

'I told you, she is away. I have to take care of Soundbell until her return'

'That sucks'

Soundwave sighed. The tiny creature in his servos was rather lively, as a matter of fact almost impossible to keep in one place. But perhaps, this was the trait of all sparklings. He didn't really have any experience in this area. He had been secretly terrified about Soundbell since the day they found out about her.

'Hmm, let me think', Knockout put two digits on his chin.

'How did I end up being friends with you, Knockout?', the dark spy sighed again, rolling his optics under the screen.

'It was my unparalleled personality.', the medic gave him a flash of his smile, taking the sparkling. 'How about, I take care of Soundbell while you take that monitor duty you love so much?'

'Oh no.', Soundwave retrieved his daughter. 'That is not happening'

* * *

'Soundbell, come back! _Isaella!', _called Soundwave, taking a step after the young femme. Nightingbell put a hand on his chest, stopping him. She smiled.

'Oh, Soundwave. Just let her have her fun', she said, looking at the femme. She laughed heartily, running, chasing the wind.

'What if- - -'

'She's not a sparkling anymore.', Nightingbell nested her face in the spy's neck, closing her optics. 'Just _chill out_'

'I hate Earthly expressions', he frowned. He didn't have his screen closed, his blue optics were shining.

'You picked up a British accent', she pointed out, teasing him.

'I did not!', he exclaimed, only proving her point. She laughed.

'I like it. I hope Soundbell also has it later', she turned to see their daughter again. She had returned, she was breathing hard.

'Ma! Look what I found!', she raised a hand, her digits clutching a small purple piece of metal. Nightingbell and Soundwave looked at each other for a second, then, the femme bent down.

'Isaella, do you know what that is?', asked Nightingbell, leaning forwards.

'No, not really, I guess', the child shook her head.

'It's very old. From the time of the Autobot and Decepticon wars', she replied, lifting Soundbell up onto her hip. 'From the time when Optimus Prime was still a young Bot, and led whole divisions'

The little femme looked amazed.

'Will I ever meet Optimus Prime, Ma?', she asked, staring at her Carrier open-mouthed.

'That is _out _of the question', said Soundwave sternly, crossing his servos. 'I bet he'd make her a Bot in no time!'

'Oh, sweetheart', Nightingbell smiled a bit, 'he's a war relic now, it's alright. You'll meet him as soon as he returns to Cybertron'

'And where is he now? Daddy?', asked Soundbell curiously.

'Earth, little one', he tilted his head, looking at her with care. Nightingbell always loved the way he looked at their daughter. She let him take her from her servos. 'It's a long way from here... but it's where your Carrier and I met'

'Is it pretty on Earth?'

Soundwave looked at Nightingbell, then back at the little femme.

'It's the most beautiful place in the universe'

* * *

'She's recharging?', Soundwave stood up as soon as his sparkmate entered the chamber. She giggled.

'Yes, it's alright', she sighed, tired. She walked over to him, and put her servos over his neck. 'It's been a long day'

'Every day seems longer still. The older she gets', Soundwave also put his hands on her back.

'Well, that's how it is, I guess... maybe she'll have an anventure like us someday', Nightingbell smiled.

'I sincerely hope she does not. Our love is filled with our pain, Belle', he closed his optics.

'Yes, I believe so. But I wouldn't have my life any other way', she stood on the tips of her pedes and kissed him delicately. He smiled under her lips. She loved it when he smiled for her.

**Well, those are just memories... things that go through my head... things before A Spark In Light. Memories. **


End file.
